Rumor and Envy in Luxe
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Ch.5 Up!/ Fic penuh rumor para Bangsawan./ Aku tahu, aku hanya mendapatkan cintanya dan sebenarnya itu tidak 'hebat' sama sekali/ Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!/ Bagaimana? Seperti trik sulap, ya?/ Hanazono-san, kau baik-baik saja!/ Kuharap, pertunangan ini tidak terjadi/ UHUK! UHUK! Praanngg!/ Astaga, himeka! Cepat hubungi rumah sakit! Cepat!/ Ne, apa itu Michi-kun?
1. Chapter 1 : Cinta yang salah

a/n : Langsung baca saja, minna!

 **Rumor and Envy in Luxe by Bunga Sharesputri**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin CHU Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

 **Himeka POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Himeka Kujyo. Aku dibesarkan di keluarga bangsawan Kujyo dengan peraturan super ketat mereka. Aku masih berusia 16 tahun dan sekarang bersekolah di sekolah khusus bangsawan dan orang-orang kaya. Sakuragaoka International Senior High School.

Kini, aku sudah duduk manis di bangku kelasku. Menunggu bel masuk berbunyi sambil menatap seorang pemuda yang diam-diam kusukai. Dia bukan keturunan keluarga bangsawan, tapi dia dilahirkan dikeluarga yang lumayan kaya. Dia juga tidak begitu pandai. Hanya saja, dia selalu tersenyum ceria dan itu benar-benar membuat pipiku memerah. Dia, Michiru Nishikiori.

Sayangnya, impianku agar bisa bersamanya harus dimusnahkan seperti kertas yang dibakar oleh api membara. Aku jelas tidak bisa bersamanya. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, aku pasti dijodohkan. Entah berasal dari keluargaku juga atau mungkin dari keluarga lain yang notabene-nya merupakan keluarga bangsawan juga. Dan aku tidak akan pernah dijodohlan dengannya. Kenapa tidak melawan saja? Aku tidak akan kecuali aku mau marga Kujyo dicabut dari namaku. Lagipula aku tdak ingin seperti mereka berdua.

Ya. Mereka berdua. Kazune Kujyo dan Karin Hanezono. Hubungan mereka harus kandas ditengah jalan. Bukan. Karin bukan berasal dari kelas rendah seperti cerita dongeng. Bahkan, Karin adalah putri tunggal dari bangsawan Hanezono. Hubungan mereka sudah direstui oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Tapi, siapa sangka karena iri hati dan rumor tak berdasar, hubungan mereka berakhir. Menyisakan retakan besar diantara keduanya.

Kazune Kujyo adalah sepupuku yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Ia memiliki saudari kembar. Kazusa Kujyo. Oke, membicarakan Kazusa sepertinya membuat dadaku kembali sesak. Tapi, tak apa. Aku adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang selalu diajarkan agar melatih emosi. Kazusa, dia seorang perempuan dengan surai pirang panjang dan iris Blue Saphirre-nya yang menawan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kombinasi dua warna cerah itu. Terlihat bersinar seperti matahari di langit biru.

Dia seseorang yang tidak suka terikat akan aturan. Diumurnya yang sekarang 18 tahun, pikirannya masih terlihat kekanakan bagiku. Dia suka merajuk ketika hal yang ia inginkan tidak dapat ia miliki dan segala hal lain yang selalu membuatku muak. Itu bukan alasan utamaku untuk membencinya. Dia adalah orang yang akan bertunangan dengan orang yang kusukai. Catat! Orang yang kusukai. Siapa yang tidak muak dan merasa rapuh mendengarnya. Dia bahkan terlihat biasa saja. Toh, ia juga tak bisa menolak sama sepertiku.

Michi yang dikabarkan begitu juga tak menolak. Dia bahkan memperlihatkan cengiran khas seorang Michiru Nishikiori. Oh, tuhan! Rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga ketika mengingatnya. Rasanya hidupku benar-benar hancur. Ya, kupikir begitu. Siapa sangka kalau hidupku akan semakin hancur setelahnya. Siapa sangka?

 **Normal Pov**

Karin menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin tanpa ekspresi. Tampilannya kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Surai Brunette-nya digelung keatas dan disanggul. Tidak lupa sebuah tusuk konde ikut menghiasi sanggul surai Brunette miliknya. Tusuk konde khas keluarganya. Tusuk kondenya tidak berbentuk seperti sumpit. Melainkan berbentuk bunga mawar berukuran mini di pangkal tusuk kondenya.

Karin menghela nafas jenuh. "Aku lelah sekali menghadapinya," gumam Karin nyaris tak terdengar. Kedua tangannya mencoba merapikan bagian bawah gaun A-line silvernya.

"Karin-sama.. Apakah anda sudah siap? Nyonya dan Tuan besar sudah menunggu."

"Tolong katakan pada mereka, aku akan segera datang," balas Karin tenang. Memastikan bahwa seluruh hal yang ia perlukan sudah siap, ia bergegas keluar kamar. Menuju ruang tamu dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san-nya menunggu.

"Ya ampun! Coba lihat siapa yang datang? Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. Seakan-akan kau adalah sang Putri dari negeri dongeng."

"Hihihi.. Kaa-san bisa saja," ucap Karin tertawa geli. Senyumannya benar-benar mengembang sempurna. Sang ayah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah. Nanti kita terlambat lagi. Ini pesta para bangsawan. Ayo!"

"Ha'i, tou-san."

Dahi Karin sedikit mengerut melihat penampakan kedua mobil mewah keluarganya terpampang jelas didepannya.

"Ne, kenapa ada 2?"

Hazuki tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos putrinya yang masih berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu akan naik mobil Porsche Carrera GT warna silver itu," tangan Hazuki kemudian menunjuk mobil yang ia maksud. "Kamu naik Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe itu."

"Oh.. Baiklah."

Lain keluarga, lain pula kegiatannya. Seperti keluarga Hanezono, keluarga bangsawan Kujyo pun sibuk sendiri. Himeka sudah siap dengan gaun berwarna Dark Blue persis seperti rambutnya itu. Ia dengan anteng menuju mobil Bugatti Veyron yang akan ia naiki bersama kedua sepupunya. Tidak peduli ada banyak teriakan dari dalam rumah yang diperuntukkan pada Kazune Kujyo. Dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dan sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kazune! Berapa kali kamu harus dihukum agar kau bisa menurut layaknya saudara dan sepupumu, hah?!" Kazuto membentak putra sulungnya itu kesal. Kazune menunduk mendengarnya. Sang ibu mencoba menenangkan suaminya tersebut.

"Kamu pikir mencari kehormatan keluarga itu segampang menjatuhkannya?! Jawab aku, Kazune Kujyo! Apa perlu aku mencabut marga Kujyo dari namamu?!" bentak Kazuto lagi. Kazusa membelalakkan matanya.

"Tou-san! Apa yang Tou-san lakukan?!" Kazusa balas membentak sang ayah. Suzuka terkejut mendengar teriakan Kazusa.

"Kazusa! Tidak baik seperti itu. Apa Kaa-san pernah mengajarkanmu begitu?" Kazusa cuek. Matanya masih menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Tou-san sudah janji padaku kan? Kalau aku mau melangsungkan pertunanganku dengan keluarga Nishikiori, ayah janji tidak akan memarahi Nii-san lagi!" Kazuto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Tou-san minta maaf Kazusa. Kalian berdua cepat menyusul Himeka. Dia pasti sudah menunggu. Aku dan Kaa-san mu akan menyusul nanti."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kazusa segera menarik sang kakak kembarnya pergi. Kazune menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kazusa. Sesampai didepan mobil, Kazune segera mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kazusa, apapun yang terjadi, jangan membelaku begitu. Kalau Tou-san benar-benar marah, bukannya tidak mungkin Tou-san akan melukaimu."

"Ya, mungkin akan kulakukan.." sahut Kazusa asal sambil di bagian tengah mobil bersama Himeka. Tidak menyadari, pemilik iris Hazel yang ada disampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan benci.

Pesta yang baru dimulai setengah jam yang lalu itu benar-benar ramai. Para bangsawan sudah bercampur dan memulai pembicaraan. Semuanya terlihat sibuk. Berbeda dengan Karin yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja sembari mengumbar senyuman manis setiap ada bangsawan lain yang melewatinya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya dan ia juga sama sekali mencari teman bicara.

"Kau putri dari bangsawan Hanezono, bukan?"

Karin menatap orang yang bertanya padanya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan iris kuning keemasan. Lumayan tampan menurut Karin. "Ya. Namaku Hanezono Karin."

"Karin? Nama yang cantik," ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku Jin Kuga. Salam kenal."

"Arigato atas pujiannya, Kuga-san. Salam kenal juga," balas Karin. Jin segera duduk disamping Karin. Karin membiarkan Jin yang terus mengoceh disampingnya. Ia akan menanggapinya dengan ringan jika Jin bertanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Karin, Himeka tengah terjebak. Terjebak diantara orang yang ia benci dan yang ia sukai. Dia berada dalam lingkaran dengan ia diantara Kazusa dan Michi. Didepannya ada Kazune dan tunangannya, Rika Karasuma. Kazune tampak risih dengan sikap Rika yang terus bergelayut manja padanya.

"Minggir, aku mau ambil minuman.." ucap Kazune kesal sambil mendorong Rika pelan. Rika mendesah manja.

"Aku ikut, ya?"

"Tidak! Diam dan duduk disana."

"Uuhh..

Kazune beranjak pergi dari sana. Himeka yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti Kazune. Kazusa menoleh.

"Mau kemana, Himeka?" tanya Kazusa ramah.

"Tidak perlu tahu. Matahari yang bersinar di tengah padang rumput kelihatan bagus. Tapi, jika ditambah kegelapan malam, hasilnya akan jelek, kan?" Himeka beranjak pergi dari sana. Kazusa heran.

"Michi, menurutmu ada yang salah tidak dengan Himeka?"

"Umh, i-iya ku-kurasa.."

Kazune berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia mengambil Sampagne di gelas tinggi yang sekarang ia genggam di tangannya. Himeka terus mengikutinya. Tangan kanannya juga menggenggam gelas tinggi berisi Sampagne. Tiba-tiba, Kazune berbalik menghadap Himeka.

"Himeka, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kalau aku duduk disana aku kan tersiksa, Kazune," jawab Himeka seadanya. Alis Kazune terangkat. "Orang yang kusuka direbutnya," lanjut Himeka sedikit mabuk. Pengaruh Sampagne yang ia teguk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau mabuk."

"Hu'um.." Himeka menganggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sedikit mengulum senyum.

"Atau pura-pura mabuk berat."

"Ah, tahu saja. Aku jelas tak akan mabuk berat karena segelas Sampagne. Kalau aku mabuk, jangan sebut aku Himeka Kujyo!"

"Hhh.. Ayo kembali. Mereka akan mencari kita, terutama Rika si tukang bikin risih," ujar Kazune sembari berjalan menuju tempatnya berasal. Himeka menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Kan sudah aku bilang tadi. Kalau disana, aku akan menderita sakit hati tingkat akhir nanti. Oh' ya, Kazune-kun! Kau itu suka tidak sih dengan Rika-san?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa bertunangan dengannya?"

"Karena itu aturan yang tak bisa kulawan."

"Oh," respon Himeka pendek. Iris Hazel mulai diedarkannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan surai Brunette yang tengah tertawa anggun disebelah pemuda beriris kuning keemasan. "Kalau dia?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau dia, kau suka tidak dengannya?" tanya Himeka sambil menunjuk Karin. Kazune tertegun melihat gadis yang ditunjuk Himeka. Itu jelas Karin. Mantan kekasihnya. "Halo, Kazune-kun? Jangan melamun!"

"A-ah, maaf."

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu aku suka dengannya atau tidak," jawab Kazune datar. "Tepatnya, aku tidak tahu aku masih menyukainya atau tidak."

"Himeka! Kazune!" Kazune menoleh melihat si pemilik suara. Itu Michi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya-tepatnya kearahnya dan Himeka.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kazusa menyuruhku mencarimu dan Himeka. Zusa-chan bilang, dia tidak tahan dengan Rika yang terus mengoceh tentangmu, Kazune," ujar Michi tenang. Sekilas ia melirik Himeka yang tidak menatapnya. Hanya memandang kosong salah satu sudut ruangan. "Himeka, kau baik-baik saja?"

Himeka terkejut. Tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan dilontarkan padanya. "Aku jelas tak baik-baik saja, Nishikiori-san," jawab Himeka sedikit sinis.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi, Kazune?" tanya Michi ketika Himeka berjalan pergi. Sekedar untuk mengitari ruangan.

Kazune mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Entahlah, mungkin karenamu."

"Lah, aku salah apa, coba?"

"Bagi Himeka, semuanya terlihat salah. Ia salah jatuh cinta padamu, yang malah akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Tepatnya sepupunya sendiri. Tapi bagiku, Himeka sama sekali tak salah mencintaimu," Kazune berucap sendu. Ia tak mau Himeka menjadi sepertinya. Dalam keluarga bangsawan, jika kau salah dalam berucap dan bertingkah, hidupmu bisa hancur lebur dalam sekejap.

"Himeka.. Mencintaiku?"

"Tepatnya, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Tidak salah bila kau mencintai seseorang. Itu tak pernah salah. Kalau hidupmu hancur karena mencintainya, mungkin takdir benar-benar iri dengan kehidupanmu. Aku tak perlu memilikimu dalam nyata, aku hanya perlu milikimu dalam mimpi."

Review~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Pilihan dan Takdir

_Seorang pria bepergian untuk mendapatkan pengalaman. Seorang wanita bepergian untuk melengkapi perhiasannya, dan harus ingat bahwa dia senantiasa dituntut untuk menjaga sikap dan kehormatannya_

 _-Bunga Sharesputri-_

 _Welcome!_

 _Rumor and Envy in Luxe by Bunga Sharesputri_

 _Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo_

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Alur yang mungkin kecepatan, dll_

 _Don't like! Don't read!_

 _Happy reading, minna!_

 **Summary : Chapter 2 UPDATE!/ Kisah penuh konflik dan rumor para Bangsawan./'Mirip sekali dengan belatung yang ada dalam buah. Banyak dan busuk,'/ "Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting kurasa. Tapi, apa kau tahu arti nama 'Karin', Yagami?"/ "Hhhh… Apa sih bagusnya dia?! Aku itu lebih cantik daripada dia, Kazune Kujyo!"/ "Iya. Onee-san ada disini. Kamu perlu bantuan apa dari Onee-san?"/ "Sesuatu. Yang berharga. Paling berharga dalam hidupku."/ Bad Summary!**

 **CHAPTER 2 :** _Pilihan dan Takdir_

 **Normal POV**

Himeka masih mengitari ruangan pertemuan para bangsawan yang diadakan 2 kali setahun itu. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menarik hatinya diantara kerumunan para bangsawan .

'Mirip sekali dengan belatung yang ada dalam buah. Banyak dan busuk,' Himeka berbatin dalam hatinya. Ia menyeringai tipis-setipis mungkin. Setidaknya, agar tampak sebagai sebuah senyuman dimata para bangsawan lainnya.

"Ah, kau Himeka Kujyo, kan?" Himeka mendongak pelan. Menatap sesosok wanita muda bersurai coklat yang disanggul tinggi.

"Hn, anda benar. Tapi, aku tidak mengenalmu. Maaf," balas Himeka dingin. Ia sedang tak minat berbicara sekarang.

"Kau tak mengenalku? Namaku Sayuri Nishikiori. Kakak sepupu dari Michi. Kau pasti mengenal adikku, kau satu sekolah dengannya, bukan?" ujar Sayuri lembut. Himeka langsung menunduk dan menyentuh dahi dengan tangannya pelan. Mengartikan bahwasanya ia lupa akan Sayuri. Sesaat, ia kembali mendongak, menatap lurus wanita didepannya.

"Maaf. Ternyata anda, Sayuri-san. Aku lama tak bertemu denganmu, maka dari itu aku tak begitu ingat wajahmu."

"Jangan minta maaf, itu wajar bagiku. Tapi, kenapa kau tak bersama dengan Kazusa atau yang lainnya?" tanya Sayuri. Himeka tersenyum masam. Mood mengobrolnya kembali hilang.

Himeka menjawab anggun sambil mengulas senyum palsu. "Aku hanya ingin berkeliling dan ternyata aku bertemu denganmu, Sayuri-san."

"Astaga, Himeka. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Lagipula kita akan segera menjadi keluarga bukan? Santai saja. Kazusa dan Michi akan bertunangan minggu depan, jadi kau tak perlu sungkan padaku. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin kembali berkeliling. Apakah Sayuri keberatan?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah ditunggu oleh suamiku. Sampai jumpa, Himeka!" Sayuri beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Meninggalkan Himeka sendirian.

'Aku memang ingin kita jadi keluarga. Tapi, tidak seperti ini. Aku membencinya. Yang aku mau itu aku dengan Michi-kun. Bukan Kazusa, Sayuri,'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Michi menatap gelas sampagne-nya. Pikirannya melayang-layang akan Himeka dan ucapan Kazune. Benarkah Himeka mencintainya? Dia selalu merasa itu tidak mungkin.

"-chi-san! Michi-san!" Michi tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan Kazusa yang cukup keras, Memang tak begitu sopan untuk wanita bangsawan sekelas Kazusa.

"Ehm, ya?"

"Kenapa, sih? Kok murung gitu?" tanya Kazusa dengan nada yang tak ada lembut-lembutnya itu. Michi menghela nafas dan menggeleng tegas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat baik-baik saja," jawab Michi tenang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Suara jam besar diaula pertemuan itu berbunyi keras. Menandakan waktu sudah mencapai tengah malam. Para bangsawan langsung sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada bangsawan lainnya. Siapa tahu mereka tidak akan berjumpa dalam waktu lama. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, para bangsawan sudah berjalan keluar. Menuju tempat dimana kendaraan-kendaraan mereka diparkir dan pulang ke kediaman-kediaman mewah mereka.

Seperti halnya Karin Hanazono. Dengan perasaan suntuk, ia berjalan keluar aula. Suntuk atau tidak, Karin masih berjalan tegap-tapi anggun- dengan sedikit menaikkan dagunya. Mencoba melambangkan status yang ia miliki sebagai bagian dari keluarga bangsawan Hanazono. Iris Green Emerald miliknya sedikit beriak liar. Siapa tahu ada bangsawan lain yang ia kenal lagi.

Salah! Ia salah jika melihat sekelilingnya. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika matanya beradu dengan mata mantan kekasihnya. Kazune Kujyo.

"Hei, sayang… kau kenapa? Jangan menundukkan kepalamu begitu sayang," Suzuka memberi saran atau lebih tepat bila disebut etika yang mesti dilakukan oleh wanita bangsawan manapun.

Karin mengangguk singkat sembari mengulas senyum pada Kaa-sannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tahu apa maksud kaa-san," balasnya pelan. Suzuka mengangguk dan mengelus sayang pada putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Kaa-san tahu itu. Jadilah seorang wanita yang mengangkat derajat keluargamu dan jadilah seorang wanita yang selalu tahu mana-.."

"..-mana yang benar dan mana yang salah," potong Karin cepat. Detik berikunya, ia kembali mengulas senyum kalemnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Bagus. Kaa-san benar-benar bangga padamu, Karin."

Karin sudah memasuki lahan parkir dan segera memasuki mobil yang disediakan untuknya. Yagami-sang sopir keluarga Hanazono- juga ikut memasuki mobil setelah membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya dan segera memacu kendaraannya.

"Nona?"

"Ya, Yagami?"

"Kalau boleh bertanya, kenapa nona agak murung begitu?" Karin menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting kurasa. Tapi, apa kau tahu arti nama 'Karin', Yagami?"

"Tentu saja, nona," jawab Yagami tenang. "Artinya adalah Bunga Lonceng. Bukankah itu nama yang indah, nona?"

"Jika Hanazono?"

"Artinya Taman Bunga, nona. Mengapa anda bertanya begitu?"

"Aku… Aku hanya mau tahu kenapa aku diberi nama 'Karin'. Aku-.." Karin menghentikan ucapannya. Sedikit tidak enak karena ia merasa jadi curhat begitu. Yagami mengangguk mengerti dengan terus menatap penuh konsentrasi ke jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Nona, nama anda berarti Bunga Lonceng di Taman Bunga, bukan? Menurut pendapat saya, anda digambarkan sebagai sebuah bunga karena anda sangat cantik dan lonceng itu untuk menghindari kesuraman."

"Tolong jelaskan lebih lanjut, Yagami. Aku tak begitu mengerti."

"Sebelum anda lahir, kediaman yang anda tempati itu hanya sebuah rumah yang sepi. Tidak ada suara tawa didalamnya walaupun memiliki penghuni. Sejak ada kabar bahwa Nyonya besar mengandung anak perempuan, Tuan besar segera membuat Taman Bunga yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Dan bertepatan ketika anda lahir, lonceng keluarga Hanazono berbunyi tepat pukul 12 siang. Jadi, saya rasa itulah mengapa anda diberi nama seperti itu. Bunga yang cantik lahir tepat ketika lonceng berbunyi, ditengah-tengah Taman Bunga. Itulah anda, nona.." Yagami menjelaskan sambil sesekali mulutnya membentuk senyuman tulus.

Karin ikut mengembangkan senyuman tulus miliknya. Matanya sedikit berbinar ceria. "Arigatou, Yagami. Aku senang. Seakan-akan aku merasa sangat dihargai. Arigatou.."

.

.

.

"Hhhh… Apa sih bagusnya dia?! Aku itu lebih cantik daripada dia, Kazune Kujyo!" Rika berteriak marah pada bayangannya di cermin kamarnya. Menumpahkan segala rasa kekesalannya pada pemuda bersurai Blonde yang notabene-nya adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Buk!

Puas berteriak-teriak dengan tidak elite-nya di kamarnya sendiri, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan akibat perbuatannya yang tidak mencerminkan sikap bangsawan tadi. Ukh, tidak! Dia tidak peduli dia bangsawan atau tidak. Dia hanya perlu memiliki Kazune Kujyo dan tentunya hatinya juga.

"Hah, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Rika kesal. " Aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan keduanya, tapi kenapa hati mereka berdua tidak hancur? Apakah rumor itu belum cukup? Aku sudah mengeluarkan segala pesonaku sebagai Rika Karasuma, Kami-sama!"

Ting!

Rika melirik handphone-nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai kamar. Ia langsung beranjak dan mengambil benda yang pertama kali ia lempar ketika memasuki kamarnya. Lecet dengan layar yang sedikit retak membuat Rika tersenyum miris dan sedikit menyesali kebodohannya.

Tak mau terlalu menyesal, ia segera membuka e-mail yang masuk. Rika tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat nama 'Kazune Kujyo' yang tertera disana. Tapi, dengan kejamnya isi e-mail itu sanggup melunturkan senyum bahagia yang baru terukir disana beberapa detik yang lalu.

'Jangan buat rumor lagi karena tadi, Rika. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hal tak penting lagi. Kau sudah mendapatkanku, bukan? Jadi, diamlah dan jadilah wanita yang tenang.'

Rika merasakan dahinya mengerut kesal. Rasa marahnya sudah mulai membuncah di dadanya. Sudah banyak umpatan yang meluncur didalam hatinya. Ia langsung membalas e-mail itu.

'Itu semua terserah padaku! Aku tak akan segan-segan mengganggu kehidupannya lagi, bila aku mau, Kazune Kujyo! Aku masih belum mendapatkan hatimu, jadi jangan kau kira aku akan menyerahkanmu begitu saja! Aku mencintaimu, Kazune Kujyo! CAMKAN ITU!'

Ting!

Sebuah e-mail kembali masuk. Rika melirik malas pada layar handphone-nya dan langsung menggigit bibirnya begitu ia selesai membaca e-mail yang kembali masuk. Ditaruhnya handphone silver itu di ranjang dengan sedikit bergetar dan langsung keluar kamar. Meninggalkan e-mail yang terbuka di kamar itu.

'Jika bagimu itu cinta, Rika… Aku hanya merasa kalau itu hanya obsesimu. Obsesi untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya dan mengambil diriku untuk itu. Tolong, hentikan obsesimu itu, Rika. Aku yakin kau pasti gadis yang baik tanpa rasa obsesi dan iri hatimu.'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam dikamar gadis beriris Hazel dan bermarga Kujyo itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tetapi, gadis itu belum beranjak bangun meski matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Ini hari Rabu dan mestinya Himeka sekolah, tapi gadis itu tetap diam disana.

"Loh, Himeka gak sekolah juga?" Himeka menyibakkan selimut dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Berniat melihat siapa yang bertanya walau ia jelas sudah tahu dari suaranya.

"Tidak, aku sedikit malas. Kau?" Himeka berkata dingin pada Kazusa. Kazusa mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak. Badanku tidak terasa sehat karena minuman yang kuminum kemarin. Tumben, nada bicaramu begitu, Himeka?" Kazusa bertanya kembali pada gadis bersurai Dark Blue.

Himeka beranjak turun dan membuka lemari bajunya perlahan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Keluarlah, aku mau mandi."

"Habis itu, temani aku jalan, ya?" Himeka memutar bola matanya malas sembari mengeluarkan sebuah dress pendek selutut berwarna biru laut.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sakit. Temani saja, ya?" pinta Kazusa lagi dengan sedikit memelas.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kali ini saja."

"Arigatou, Himeka. Aku menyayangimu, deh," ujar Kazusa dengan mata berbinar ceria.

"Baguslah," balas Himeka lagi. 'Sayangnya, aku membencimu!'

.

.

.

Himeka melemparkan senyum palsu yang kini menjadi andalannya sekali lagi pada gadis bersurai blonde panjang didepannya. Kazusa sibuk memilih beberapa gaun untuk ia beli disalah satu toko baju langganannya.

"Hei, Himeka. Bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Kazusa menunjukkan 2 baju ditangannya. Satu berwarna putih dengan renda berwarna pink cerah ditangan kirinya dan satu berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit warna oranye.

"Putih, kurasa."

"Oh, terimakasih. Himeka enggak pilih?"

"Sudah. Aku memilih warna coklat tua dan aku sudah menaruhnya dimeja kasir," jawab Himeka malas. "Aku juga sudah membayarnya."

"Oh… Kenapa warnanya suram gitu?" tanya Kazusa sekali lagi.

"Hanya ingin." Himeka menjawab pendek. Dirinya terlalu malas menanggapi sang lawan bicara.

"Ouh… Nanti kita mau kemana lagi, Himeka? Yah… setelah membeli gaun."

"Heh, kita? Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, aku ingin ke café setelah ini," jawab Himeka datar. Sedetik setelahnya, ia kembali berujar datar. "Sendirian."

"Ehh?! Kenapa begitu? Sama-sama saja!" seru Kazusa ingin ikut.

"Tidak! Aku mau sendirian sekarang, Kazusa. Dan tolong bawakan belanjaanku, itu sudah kubayar!" kata Himeka setengah membentak Kazusa dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Kazusa menatap sedih pada tempat berdiri Himeka tadi. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kau membenciku."

.

.

.

Himeka hanya menatap nanar jus alpukat-nya. Tidak berniat meminumnya sama sekali. Mulut mungilnya sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada kesal. Hei, bagaimana pun jua dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang punya etika. Marah di tempat umum itu sungguh memalukan.

"Kalau sedang marah, jangan ditahan saja. Lebih baik, ceritakan pada orang lain yang kau percaya," seseorang berucap geli dibelakang Himeka sambil menepuk pundak gadis bermarga Kujyo itu. Himeka sedikit kaget ketika menerima tepukan dipundaknya dan langsung menoleh.

"Ka-kau.."

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa Himeka."

"Karin-san?" Himeka mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat sosok yang sudah hampir dua tahun tidak ia temui itu.

"Hm, apa kabar?" tanya Karin sambil menarik kursi di depan Himeka sebelum mendudukinya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis melihat Himeka masih sedikit menganga tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa disini? Tidak kuliah? Apa kabar?" Himeka membalas pertanyaan Karin dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Karin kembali tersenyum geli.

"Aku baik dan aku hanya kebetulan disini. Jadi, aku mampir melihatmu. Aku sedang ingin tak kuliah saja. Kau bagaimana? Tidak sekolah juga?" Himeka menggeleng. Ia tersenyum pada gadis beriris Green Emerald di depannya.

Himeka menghela nafas berat. "Kupikir, kau tak mau bertemu keluarga Kujyo lagi. Ya… karena rumor itu. Rumor dua tahun lalu,"

"Kenapa mesti begitu? Jadi, aku tak boleh menemuimu begitu?"

"A-ah… bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Himeka gugup. Dan jujur, hanya gadis didepannya ini yang sanggup membuat ia segugup ini. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin tanya saja."

Karin tersenyum samar. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu marah, Himeka cantik?"

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Himeka melancarkan protesnya pada gadis didepannya ketika ia merasa rona merah mulai menjalari mukanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi?"

"Kazusa."

"Eh, Kazusa?" tanya Karin pelan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia menghancurkan mimpiku…"

"Hmm, karena Michi, ya?" Himeka menatap kaget. Tidak mengira, sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu mengetahuinya. "Kukira kau tidak seharusnya marah padanya."

Himeka membelalakkan matanya sedikit lebar. "Apa maksudmu, Karin-san? Kau pasti marah, kan ketika Kazune direbut oleh Karasuma sialan itu?! Kenapa aku tidak?!" Hilang sudah pemikiran Himeka tentang etika. Persetan dengan seluruh etika bangsawan yang tiada gunanya sekarang!

Karin menatap Himeka penuh arti. "Kau benar, aku marah. Tapi, aku tidak membencinya. Kazune-san, Rika-san, seluruh keluarga Kujyou atau Karasuma, atau yang lainnya. Aku tidak membenci mereka semua, bahkan kau Himeka."

"Ti-tidak benci?"

"Iya. Tidak ada gunanya. Kebencian yang terus mengalir akan menghasilkan dendam, yang pada akhirnya akan mengendalikan dan membutakan dirimu. Aku tidak pernah terobsesi memiliki Kazune-san walau aku akui aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan pendapatku padamu, Himeka. Aku hanya menyuarakan pendapatku. Hanya itu," jelas Karin panjang lebar. Himeka tertunduk malu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, salah ya jika aku membenci Kazusa dan memiliki keingan untuk mendapatkan Michi-kun? Yah, walau itu agak mustahil."

"Kurasa tidak juga. Kau, ya itu adalah keinginanmu. Dan yang kau alami adalah masalahmu," Karin berucap dengan nada anggunnya seperti biasa. "Tapi, ada saat dimana kita tak bisa memaksakan keinginan kita terjadi dan itu selalu hadir dalam lingkaran para bangsawan. Kau hanya bisa membuat pilihan diantara takdirmu sendiri."

"Hah? Takdir?"

Karin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya takdir, Karin-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Walaupun aku percaya, aku bahkan tidak tahu arti sesungguhnya dari takdir." Himeka menjawab pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak membiarkan Karin menatap iris Hazel-nya.

Sesaat, ia mencuri pandang pada Karin. Ia ingin tahu reaksi gadis itu, tapi gadis itu hanya diam. Diam mematung sambil menatap Himeka penuh pengertian. Sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali membuatnya gugup hingga akhirnya Himeka menghela nafas pelan. Terdengar desahan cemas bercampur didalamnya.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Takdir, jujur aku tidak begitu menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu mendekati hal-hal berbau takdir. Takdir, itu pilihan yang dibuat manusia. Sayangnya, aku tidak menentukan takdirku sendiri. Statusku lah yang menentukan takdirku. Ja-jadi, aku… seakan tidak peduli pada takdir." Ada isakan pelan ketika Himeka bersuara.

"Seakan tidak peduli bukan berarti kau tidak peduli sama sekali, Himeka. Kau salah besar ketika beranggapan bahwa takdir itu pilihan yang dibuat oleh manusia dan status seseorang. Kau benar-benar salah besar, Himeka," ujar Karin. Tangan kanannya menjangkau bahu kiri Himeka dan mengelusnya pelan. "Takdir itu ditentukan oleh Kami-sama. Manusia hanya bisa memilih sebuah pilihan dan menanggung konsekuensi yang mungkin akan diterima oleh manusia itu sendiri. Tapi, ketika kau berpikir bahwa sebuah pilihan mungkin akan membuatmu skak mat, ketika Kami-sama tidak menentukan begitu, pilihan itu tidak akan membuatmu skak mat."

"Lalu, dimana aku bisa memilih takdirku sendiri? Bahkan saat ini saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan ketika Michi ditunangkan dengan Kazusa. Tidak bisa, Karin-san!" Himeka memekik frustasi. Otaknya sudah tak bisa benar-benar berpikir jernih.

"Bukankah kau yang memilih untuk berbuat seperti ini?" Karin menatap marah pada Himeka. Himeka tertegun.

"Kau yang memilih untuk diam. Kau yang memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau yang memilih untuk membiarkan dia tidak melihat dirimu. Lalu, kenapa saat itu kau tidak memilih untuk bergerak dan mengungkapkan semuanya?!" Nyaris. Nyaris air mata Himeka terjatuh detik itu juga. Dia menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa ia memiliki mulut yang hanya bisa diam dan mata yang hanya bisa melihat?

"A-aku… aku me-mema-memang bodoh, Ka-Karin-san. Aku be-benar ti-tidak s-sanggup melakukan hal itu. A-aku ha-hanya tak-takut ditolak," ucap Himeka dengan air mata tertahan. Suaranya tercekat penuh ketakutan. Karin menghela nafas. Menyadari, mungkin ia sudah kelewatan ketika mencoba memberi Himeka penjelasan. Tapi, yang perlu diketahui, Himeka juga cukup keras kepala.

"Hhhh… dan disitu juga letak kesalahanmu, Himeka." Karin merubah nada suaranya seperti biasa. Tenang dan lembut.

"A-apa?"

"Kau masih memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Yang bisa membantumu. Bibi dan paman mu yang selama ini merawatmu, Kazune-kun, Kazusa, aku, siapapun. Mereka bisa membantumu. Kau tak harus diam seperti apa yang biasa kau lakukan," Karin kembali berujar tenang. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak semua. Tidak semua bisa kau dapatkan hanya dengan diam dan bergerak samar. Aku yakin, kau mengerti maksudku.

"O-Onee-san…" dan Karin langsung memeluk Himeka sambil tersenyum lembut, ketika ia sadar panggilan Himeka kepadanya berubah. Ia juga tahu. Sosok gadis dipelukannya juga butuh tempat sandaran. Seberapa tegarnya orang itu.

"Iya. Onee-san ada disini. Kamu perlu bantuan apa dari Onee-san?"

.

.

.

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Jemari Kazune tidak henti-hentinya menulis sesuatu dilaptopnya. Seulas senyum tampak menhias wajah tampannya. Yang sudah memikat beribu wanita didunia ini. Termasuk Rika, tunangannya yang terlalu terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Huhh…" memikirkannya saja membuat Kazune merasa tidak enak. Otaknya berputar mencari sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya. "Kukira, kalau aku bertanya padanya, dia akan membantu."

Tangan Kazune beranjak mengambil sebuah telepon rumah yang terletak di meja kamarnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menekan tombol-tombol itu. 'Bagus, terhubung.'

Klik!

'Moshi-moshi. Dengan siapa, aku bicara?'

"Harusnya kau perbaiki tata karma milikmu, Sayuri."

'Oh, kau rupanya setan pirang. Ada apa? Ara, kuingatkan kau agar tidak menyarankanku memperbaiki tata karma ku. Kukira mesti kau yang melakukannya.'

"Heh, itu tidak penting dan jangan memanggilku setan pirang. Nama apa itu?"

'Nama buatanku.'

"Aku tidak tanya itu, Sayuri."

'Bukannya kau tadi ta-..'

"Sudah! Sekarang aku perlu bantuanmu. Kau mau tidak?"

'Ara, bantuan ya? Memangnya, kalau aku lakukan, kau beri aku apa?'

"Sesuatu. Yang berharga. Paling berharga dalam hidupku."

'Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, ada apa?'

.

.

"Memang menyedihkan. Saling mencintai tidak bisa bersama. Saling merindukan tak bisa menyampaikan. Jangan biarkan cintamu menjadi api, yang akan membakar seluruh kehidupanmu. Jangan juga bohongi dirimu. Walau hatimu pada awalnya menolak patah, seiring kau terus menambah beban dan lukanya, ada saatnya hatimu perlahan patah tanpa kau sadari. Jujur saja."

-Bunga Sharesputri-

 **TBC (TO BE CONTINUE)**

 **Yeah, chapter 2 selesai. Walau sepertinya, hasilnya agak atau sangat mengecewakan. Gomennasai, Mina-san. Bentar ya, sebelum Bunga tutup chapter ini, Bunga mau menjawab review duluu… ^^**

 **Mulai dari Azahnurbandini! Arghhh… benarkah? Benar fanfic ini seru? Terimakasih ya udah mau menyukai fanfic Bunga. Terimakasih juga udah mereview…**

 **Lalu, Ryiana. Lumayan? Lumayan apa? Lumayan jelek, ya? T ^ T . Maaf, Bunga tak bisa Update Kilat. Bunga hanya berjanji bahwa Bunga akan terus Update tanpa ketentuan pasti#Peace! Arigatou sudah mereview dan memberi Bunga semangat. Ganbatte juga!**

 **Terakhir, Viwa-chan! Kyyaaa! Bunga juga penasaran. Penasaran sama kamunya#Eaaa. Ahahahaha… maaf-maaf. Bunga lagi banyak pikiran, jadi aneh gini. Aduh, kalau Update Kilat kayaknya kurang bisa. Kalau Update bisa, tapi dengan kecepatan siput#Peace! Arigatou sudah mereview…**

 **Nah, selesai, Mina-san. Akhir kata,**

 **Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hubungan Tersembunyi

A/n : Halo, mina-san! Kembali dengan author cantik, manis dan kece-kecebur got-ini#DihajardanDimasukinkePenggilinganDaging. Oke, maaf. Maksudnya kembali dengan fic Bunga yang tak bermutu ini. Terimakasih atas review yang para readers berikan#Bahasanya. Semoga diberi balasan yang setimpal oleh Tuhan YME.

Bunga senang rasanya dengan fic Bunga yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, apa mungkin karena mirip dengan Bunga? Masa? Readers enggak perlu tahu. Biarlah ini jadi rahasia Bunga saja. Back to the topic! Balasan review akan Bunga taruh atas. Silahkan di skip ke bagian paragaraf yang Bunga bold kalau tidak berniat baca.

 **Dc** : Maaf, dc-san. Bunga tidak bisa Update kilat. Tapi, janji deh, Bunga bakal update sampai cerita ini selesai. Janji! XD.

 **Kagatsune Miku** : Terimakasih ceritanya diblang seru. Ini udah lanjut, makasih semangatnya! ^^

 **Mia** : Ini sudah lanjut. Ah, keren? Kerenan mana, Bunga apa fic-nya? Fic-nya? Ya sudah, makasih#Pundung# T^T

 **Ayu** : Ini sudah lanjut, Ayu-san. Terimakasih ceritanya dibilang bagus dan bikin penasaran. Dan, menurut Ayu-san seperti apa? Apa Kazune bakal bersatu sama Karin, atau gimana? Oh, maaf. Bunga tak bisa Update kilat, ne? T^T

 **Umroh Yoshioka** : Makasih udah nunggu chapter ini. OK. Bunga janji bakal tamatin fic ini. Yosh! Ganbatte!

 **HikariAnna** : Terimakasih udah suka alur ceritanya#Terharu. Maaf, Bunga update-nya selambat siput. Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou!

* * *

 **-Cinta tidak perlu kau lihat dan pahami. Karena cinta tak bisa dipahami dengan logika, dan seringkali kita tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Cinta hanya bisa dipahami dengan kepercayaan. Percayalah-**

 **\- Bunga Sharesputri -**

 **Rumor and Envy in Luxe by Bunga Sharesputri**

" **Ingat! Fic ini 100% murni milik Bunga. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan, Bunga tidak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini bukan hasil plagiat manapun."**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

Klik!

'Moshi-moshi. Dengan siapa, aku bicara?'

"Harusnya kau perbaiki tata karma milikmu, Sayuri."

'Oh, kau rupanya setan pirang. Ada apa? Ara, kuingatkan kau agar tidak menyarankanku memperbaiki tata karma ku. Kukira mesti kau yang melakukannya.'

"Heh, itu tidak penting dan jangan memanggilku setan pirang. Nama apa itu?"

'Nama buatanku.'

"Aku tidak tanya itu, Sayuri."

'Bukannya kau tadi ta-..'

"Sudah! Sekarang aku perlu bantuanmu. Kau mau tidak?"

'Ara, bantuan ya? Memangnya, kalau aku lakukan, kau beri aku apa?'

"Sesuatu. Yang berharga. Paling berharga dalam hidupku."

'Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, ada apa?'

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Hubungan tersembunyi**

Seorang wanita muda tampak menimang-nimang handphone ditangannya. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Ada apa? Nampaknya kau sedikit senang hari ini?" seorang lelaki muda berusia 28 tahun memasuki ruangan wanita tersebut. "Sayuri, ada apa?"

Sayuri tersenyum lembut menatap lelaki yang resmi menjadi suaminya empat bulan lalu itu. "Hihihi… seperti biasa, anata ingin tahu saja."

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan istri cantikku ini, hmmm?" lelaki itu balas tersenyum-kau bisa menyebutnya seringaian kalau kau mau-pada Sayuri. "Katakan, ada apa, sayang?"

Pipi Sayuri merona, membuatnya memalingkan wajah pada suaminya. "Ah, tidak. Seperti biasa, Kujyo meminta bantuanku. Yah… anata tahu kan masalahnya bagaimana?"

"Hn? Dia meminta bertemu lagi?"

"Iya. Tapi, dia juga meminta bantuan yang lain."

"Yang lain?"

Sayuri mengangguk. "Dia memintaku untuk menyingkirkan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Miliknya, yang berharga," ujar Sayuri pelan. "Umh, anata. Apa anata mau membantuku?"

Suami Sayuri berpikir sebentar, sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan seringaian. "Baiklah. Ada syaratnya," jawabnya.

Mata Sayuri sedikit terbelalak. "Hei, kenapa mesti ada syaratnya anata?"

"Memang tidak boleh? Kau saja, meminta imbalan bukan dengan Kujyo?" Suami Sayuri menangkis protes kecil istri mudanya itu. Sayuri memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Oke. Apa syaratnya? Jangan yang susah, ya?"

"Susah? Ah, tidak. Cuma modal sabar saja, kok…" Suami Sayuri mencium kening Sayuri.

"Heh? Memangnya apa?"

"Fufufu…" suami Sayuri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sayuri. Hingga jarak mereka tersisa lima cm. "Berikan aku anak, sayang…"

Wajah Sayuri langsung pucat. "Ehhh?!"

.

.

.

Michi mendesah pelan. Pikirannya kalut sejak semalam.

"Arghhh!" Michi mengacak rambutnya kasar, membuat surai Caramel-nya itu terlihat acak-acakan. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini ceritanya! Sialan!" umpatnya kesal.

"Tuan muda, ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" Michi lupa. Didekatnya ada seorang pelayan yang tengah bersih-bersih. Michi mendecak, aksinya tadi ketahuan sudah. Padahal kan dia dikenal sosok ceria tanpa beban. Huftt…

Michi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku… aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Pelayan tadi mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Michi dan kembali menlanjutkan tugasnya. "Oh, ya. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Bilang pada Kaa-san, ya?"

Pelayan itu kembali mengangguk. "Akan saya sampaikan tuan muda."

Michi segera menuju mobilnya. Baru tiga minggu yang lalu dia mendapat surat izin berkendara miliknya. "Ck, heran juga dengan aturan orang kaya," ujarnya singkat sebelum memasuki mobil. "Aku harus menemuinya. Harus!"

Dan mobil merah metalik itu segera meluncur di jalan raya kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa tak apa aku melakukannya? Nanti, one-san akan terbebani dengan masalahku. Padahal ak-…"

Kirika mengacak rambut Rika pelan. "Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu, heh? Seperti bukan adikku saja." Rika mendecak. "Dengar, ya? Kujyo itu milikmu sekarang. Tidak ada yang akan mampu merebutnya darimu, seorang Rika. Rika Karasuma. One-san kan ada untukmu. Tenanglah, one-san janji."

Rika menengadahkan kepalanya. Menghadapkan wajah cantiknya itu pada kakak perempuannya itu. Dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang kakak. "Janji?"

Kirika mengangguk. "Iya. Kakak janji, siapapun yang mengusik adik cantikku ini, tidak akan bisa selamat. Siapapun juga." Kirika mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada dingin. Sedingin es. "Tidak akan mungkin bisa selamat, sayang…"

"Jadi?"

"Pergilah ke rumah Kujyo. Kalau dia menyakiti hatimu kembali, bilang pada one-san. Kakak akan membalasnya."

Rika menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi kerumah Kazune-kun. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan meminta kau membalasnya. Hanya aku yang boleh membalas seluruh perlakuannya. Kalau mereka berdua tidak akan terluka karena aku. Maka, aku akan membuat yang lain terluka. Aku tak akan mengampuni siapapun! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka semua hidup!"

Kirika tersenyum mengerikan melihat sang adik. "Hihihi… akhir-akhir ini, kau belajar banyak, ya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Seharusnya, kau bilang dulu padaku bila mau datang kesini. Aku sibuk," ujar Kazune datar pada sang tamu tak diundang di ruang kerjanya. Alisnya sedikit berkedut kesal, acaranya terganggu.

Michi ikut merasa kesal. "Dasar sok sibuk," komentarnya.

"Aku tidak sok sibuk. Dan sopanlah, aku setahun lebih tua darimu, Nishikiori Michiru."

"Biar. Aku sudah muak dengan aturan-aturan semacam itu!" ketus Michi. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Kenapa anak ayam satu ini?' batin Kazune ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? Tumben, kau kesini tanpa kusuruh." Kazune bertanya santai sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi. Michi mendelik mendengar perkataan Kazune.

"Kau pikir, aku ini pembantumu?! Yang datang cuma pas kau suruh? Maaf, ya. Aku ini Nishikiori Michiru."

Kazune memutar bola matanya malas, sweatdrop dengan apa yang diucapkan Michi. "Aku tanya ada apa. Kenapa kau malah sewot begitu?"

"Jadi, ada apa?" ulang Kazune. Michi menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ne, Kujyo-san. Apa kau dipaksa menerima pertunanganmu?"

Kazune mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Aku hanya menghindari bencana untuk kedua kalinya," terang Kazune. Michi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba memproses perkataan Kazune di otaknya. "Aku tidak ingin 'dia' terluka lagi. Jadi, ya akhirnya, aku menyetujuinya saja. Toh, aku tak peduli."

"Hmm… apa kau masih menemuinya?"

"Yah… sesekali." Kazune mengacak surai blonde-nya pelan. "Malam ini, aku akan bertemu dengannya."

Michi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa itu tak apa? Kudengar, kau bahkan tak pernah berhubungan dengan Hanezono-san lagi. Tapi, kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kazune tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimanapun, seorang Kazune Kujyo juga punya rahasia. Tapi, ini sudah bukan rahasiaku lagi."

"Hah?"

"Ini rahasia kita berlima. Tak boleh ada seseorang lagi yang mengetahuinya."

"Berlima? Memangnya siapa saja?"

"Nah, itu juga rahasiaku."

Michi langsung mengumpat. "Dasar, setan pirang sialan."

"Hahahaha… dengar, kau tak bisa mengetahui sebuah rahasia hanya dengan cara itu. Aku bahkan tak seterbuka itu."

"Sudah. Aku tadi bukan mau nanya itu."

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang yang kau katakan kemarin malam."

Kazune menghela nafas. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya."

"Hei, itu sudah benar. Himeka itu mencintaimu, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku. Tapi, sepertinya dia membenci Kazusa sekarang."

"Kazusa?" tanya Michi memastikan. Kazune mengangguk tegas.

"Hn, pasalnya orang yang akan ditunangkan denganmu adalah Kazusa. Tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Entah dia menyerah atau bagaimana, aku juga tak tahu," jelas Kazune. "Apa kau juga mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau juga mencintainya?" ulang Kazune mantap. Michi menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kazune-kun~!"

"Ah… suara itu…" Michi mengangkat kepalanya. "Itu pasti Rika-san."

"Yah, kau benar. Dasar cewek pengganggu."

Ceklek!

Kazune membuka pintu dan menaruh tangannya di ambang pintu. Isyarat agar Rika tak masuk ke ruangannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kazune malas.

"Uuuhhh~! Tentu saja, untuk mengunjungimu. Kenapa masih bertanya padaku?" Rika menjawab manja. Berbalik 180° dengan sikapnya selama di kediaman Karasuma.

"Itu alasan yang sama sekali tidak penting, kau tahu? Jangan menggangguku dengan alasan semacam itu."

Dahi Rika berkerut kesal. "Ne, Kazune-kun! Apa kau berpikir aku ini tidak penting?! Aku tunanganmu! Calon istrimu!"

Kazune tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu."

"Kazune-kun!" Rika kembali berteriak tidak terima. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Kazune untuknya. Seolah-olah sama sekali tidak menganggap dirinya berharga, menatapnya rendah seperti sampah.

Kazune mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah!" usir Kazune dengan mood yang berubah jelek. "Kau membuang waktuku."

"Kazune-kun! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Rika menarik lengan kokoh Kazune yang hendak berbalik menutup pintu. Kazune langsung kembali mengibaskan tangannya, bermaksud memberi isyarat agar perempuan bermarga Karasuma itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau boleh tidak terima dengan pertunangannya! Kau boleh memikirkan wanita sialan itu! Silahkan! Aku sudah tak peduli dengan wanita murahan seperti dia, Kazune-kun!"

Gigi Kazune bergemeletuk keras, sebelum Kazune berdesis tajam. "Perhatikan kata-katamu, nona Karasuma. Jangan bandingkan dirimu dengannya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia hanya Hanezono. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Karasuma! Apalagi seorang Rika Karasuma sepertiku! Hargai aku, Kazune-kun! Tidak bisakah? Apa aku tidak bisa mendengarmu bicara lembut padaku? Sekali saja! Kumohon," ucap Rika memelas. Pandangannya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Kazune menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menatap Rika tajam dengan sinis.

"Ho… begitukah? Rika Karasuma yang agung dan begitu mulia kini memohon pada Kazune Kujyo? Apakah dunia sudah berbalik dan menjelang kiamat? Astaga! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, **Rika**." Kazune menekankan nama Rika. Membuat gadis itu meneguk ludah gugup. "Dengar," lanjut Kazune. "Apa kau baru saja memintaku bicara lembut padamu, hmm? Disaat, kau membentak dirinya?! Disaat kau menghancurkan kehidupanku dan kehidupannya?! Disaat, kau membuatnya jatuh didasar jurang yang sangat dalam?! Kau tidak sekedar membuatnya jatuh, kau membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping!" amarah Kazune meledak. Membuat pelayan tergopoh-gopoh datang ketempat Kujyo muda itu berada. Hanya datang, tak sanggup menenangkan.

Michi segera keluar dari ruangan Kazune. Terbelalak dengan keadaan Kazune Kujyo sekarang. "Ku-Kujyo-san, tenanglah!"

Kazune bukan tidak dengar. Dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar. Apapun itu.

Rika berkata dengan suara tercekat. "I-itu bu-bukan s-salahku. Bukan salahku! Semuanya bukan salahku! Itu salahnya! Dia sendiri yang membiarkan dirinya begitu! Semuanya bukan salahku! Sama sekali tidak!"

Kazune mencoba meredam amarahnya yang semakin menjadi. Suaranya berubah semakin dingin dan suram. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Melakukan hal hina semcam itu? Kenapa?!"

Rika menengadahkan kepala menghadap Kazune yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Sorot matanya berubah teguh. "Aku melakukannya untukmu! Aku mencintaimu, Kazune Kujyo!"

Sekali lagi, Kazune tersenyum sinis. "Jawab aku, Rika. Kau melakukannya untukku karena mencintaiku, atau kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, hah? untuk segala keegoisanmu?! Untuk segala obsesi anehmu, hah?" Kazune mendorong bahu Rika kasar, menjauhkan perempuan itu darinya. "Pergilah, sebelum aku mengusir paksa kau dari sini!"

"A-apa?" mata Rika membulat tak percaya. Di-dia diusir? Calon istri Kazune Kujyo diusir dengan mudahnya? Astaga, dunia benar-benar terbalik rupanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Entah siapapun kau, entah kau itu tunangan atau istriku, aku adalah pemegang hak disini! Camkan itu!" bentak Kazune kejam. Michi terperangah dengan perilaku Kazune. Beginikah sikap Kujyo sulung itu pada orang yang benar-benar tak ia suka? Sepertinya, ia harus mengurangi sikap abnormal-nya didepan Kazune. Ya, harus!

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi! Tapi, jangan harap dia selamat, Kazune-kun!" Rika berteriak marah dan segera keluar dari kediaman Kujyo itu. Michi sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Michi. Hanezono adalah temannya, bagaimanapun juga. "Aku takut dia benar-benar melukainya."

Kazune menggeleng pasrah. "Aku berharap tidak begitu. Bagaimanapun, Karin berhak bahagia."

.

.

.

Sebuah café kecil didekat perumahan minimalis terlihat agak ramai malam ini. Karin menunggu dengan tenang disalah satu meja yang terletak diluar café. Di sudut, dekat pemandangan lampu gemerlap Tokyo. Sesekali, Karin meremas ujung rok biru tua selutut yang ia pakai. Menunggu kadang bukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Karin. Seperti biasa…" pipi Karin merona hebat ketika bisikan lembut memasuki indra pendengarannya. Karin mengangguk malu-malu menerima pujian sederhana tersebut dari 'mantan' kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlambat, Kazune-san," komentar Karin ketika Kazune duduk didepannya. Kazune terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf," begitu melihat Karin tetap menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, Kazune menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Honey…"

"Ja-jangan gombal padaku!" Karin berkata gugup. Membuat setan pirang dengan iris Blue Sapphire itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau sudah pesan?" tanya Kazune singkat. Karin menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Kalau gitu, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Capuccino, seperti biasa saja."

"Baiklah. Capuccino-nya dua," ujar Kazune pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat didekat meja mereka. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengiyakan pesanan Kazune.

"Mohon ditunggu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tumben, mengajakku ketemuan." Karin bertanya to the point. Kazune menjengitkan alisnya dan menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak ada alasan utama. Hanya ingin ketemuan," jawab Kazune enteng sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri. Karin sedikit merengut. 'Alasan macam apa itu?' batin Karin aneh. Tidak sadar, jemari tangan kanannya sudah dipegang oleh Kazune.

"Heh?"

Kazune memindahkan kursinya tepat disebelah Karin. Membuat gadis beriris Emerald itu menatap Kazune heran. "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau sediam ini. Ada masalah dengan Rika-san, ya?" tanya Karin lagi. Kazune mendengus.

"Jangan sebut nama itu dan buat mood-ku makin jelek. Mengerti, **honey**?" Karin tertawa pelan. Lucu rasanya melihat ekspresi Kazune di wajah minim ekspresi yang datar bagai papan penggilasan itu. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan yang kita miliki ini jadi seperti ini. Hubungan rahasia itu menyulitkan."

Karin tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin mengakhirinya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku takkan melepasmu dengan begitu mudah. Aku mencintaimu, Karin." Kazune mulai meminimalkan jarak antara ia dengan Karin hingga batas paling minimal. Meraih tengkuk Karin, menatap iris Emerald Karin jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"Aishiteru mo, Kazune-kun."

Malam itu, dengan taburan bintang dilangit, Kazune kembali mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Merasakan kembali memori kenangan mereka berdua dulu. Rasanya tidak berubah, hanya status hubungan mereka yang berubah. Kazune masih ingat, Karin-nya yang tersenyum, Karin-nya yang menangis sedih, Karin-nya yang berdiri dengan pipi merona. Kazune masih ingat. Tidak ada yang ia lupakan tentang gadis itu. Tidak pernah ada.

Karin mendorong pelan bahu Kazune, mengisyaratkan agar Kazune melepas pagutan mereka. Kazune dengan segera menghentikan kegiatannya meng-absen seluruh isi mulut Karin dan menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum dan berbisik lembut.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan begitu. Aku sudah bahagia. Berbahagialah, Kazune-kun." Karin berdiri, menjauhkan badannya dari tubuh Kazune. "Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Sampai nanti."

Detik setelah Karin pergi, Kazune mulai meneteskan satu demi satu air matanya. Ia tahu, air matanya tak kan menolong gadis itu merangkak naik kembali dari jurang. Tapi, dia juga tak tahu, bagaimana menolongnya. Kazune terjebak. Diantara keluarga dan hubungan percintaannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, seperti apa takdir Kami-sama. Kazune sudah berusaha memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin, tapi sebaik apapun ia memposisikan diri, tak sebaik ketika gadis itu berbohong. Dia, kau takkan tahu dengan tepat apa ia berbohong atau berkata sejujurnya. Bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun tak membuat Kazune mengerti gadis itu. Yang Kazune tahu, dia tak ingin kehilangan gadis manis itu. Tak ingin melepasnya. Yang Kazune tahu, Kazune sangat mencintai gadis secantik bidadari itu.

Tak jauh dari Kazune, seorang pelayan dengan nampan berisi dua gelas Capuccino tak beranjak dari tempatnya sedari tadi. Hanya menatap si pemesan dengan kasihan. Tak tahu, apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Seiring waktu, dua gelas Capuccino itu semakin dingin. Menyisakan rasa yang sedikit tak berarti.

.

.

.

 **-Aku meyakini adanya matahari sepertimu, walau dirimu tak terlihat dibalik awan hujan. Aku meyakini kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tidak peduli walau kita saling terluka karenanya-**

 **\- Bunga Sharesputri -**

A/n : Tolong jangan bunuh Bunga! Bunga tahu fic ini selalu berakhir gaje tiap chapter-nya. Apalagi chapter ini. Haduuuhhh! Niatnya Bunga mau kasih romantis gitu di tengah konflik, jadinya malah ribet bin gaje begini. Oh, ya. Bunga kadang berpikir, apa Bunga ini orangnya puitis banget, ya? atau jangan-jangan lebay? Tidak! Bunga kan orangnya manis, pendiem, anak hapalan fisika & Matem. Gak mungkin dong Bunga lebay… Jangan-jangan juga, itu sifat tersembunyi-nya Bunga? Hohoho… Kami-sama, ampuni Bunga, ya?

 **Oke, akhir kata, bolehkah Bunga meminta review-nya? Please, jangan baca tanpa review. Apapun, Bunga terima. Kritik, saran, pujian#Kalo ada, flame#pake akun ya?, apapun.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Bunga Sharesputri a.k.a Author cantik tiada tara XD.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Revealing Reality

A/n : Halo, mina-san! Bunga author cantik dan imut ini kembali lagi~! XD Gomen-gomen. Bunga kan cuma bercanda doang. Jadi, seperti biasa Bunga membawa fic Bunga yang agaknya tidak bermutu ini. Tapi, Bunga berterimakasih banget sama yang udah me-review, mem-fav, and mem-follow fic ini ^^ Hontou ni arigataou, mina-san~!

Lalu, balasan review Bunga taruh di atas. Jadi, silahkan langsung di skip ke paragraph yang Bunga Bold kalau tidak berniat baca.

 **KAZEnoRASSYA** : Aduh, kamu tahu tidak? Bunga terharu membaca review kamu loh, Rassya-san. Benar-benar terharu, kata-kata kamu itu benar-benar nempel di hati Bunga. Makasih ya udah me-review fic Bunga ini dan makasih juga buat kata-kata mutiara mu itu. Makasih banget. Mungkin sifat kita kayaknya mirip-mirip dikit, yak? Oke, ini sudah lanjut dan teruskan rasa penasaranmu, ya~! ^^

 **Desi** : Terimakasih atas rasa kasihanmu pada pair Kazurin itu. Jujur saja, Bunga agak bingung mau buat mereka bersatu dengan happy ending atau berpisah dengan sad ending. Menurut Desi-san seperti apa? -_- ?

 **Aizira-san** : Owh… makasih udah dibilang bagus fic-nya, makasih udah suka dan me-review. Ini sudah lanjut, moga Aizira-san menyukainya.

 **HikariAnna** : Iya, Kazurin itu backstreet. Sebenarnya, tokoh utama disini Rika, Karin, Himeka, dan Kazune. Michi-nya sih ikut-ikutan aja gitu. Makanya, biasanya tiap chapter cuma mereka yang selalu muncul. Wah~… rupanya kita mirip-mirip gimana gitu, ya? Gomen, liburan kemarin enggak sempat lanjutin fic ini. Kurang ide soalnya. Makasih udah review~! ^^

 **Viwa** : Di posisi Kazune? Iya, sulit-sulit gimana gitu~. Ahahaha… maaf, gak semapt update kilat. Bunga gak bisa janji UpKil. Tapi, Bunga janji cuma namatin fic ini. Makasih udah review, ya? XD

 **Ayu** : Ini nih review paling singkat dan padat ^^ Oke, ini sudah lanjut, kok.

 **Irena** : Makasih udah dibilang bagus fic-nya. Iya, tenang. Walaupun update-nya agak lelet, Bunga janji bakal namatin fic ini selama Bunga masih punya umur. Jadi, makasih banget udah review dan atas semangatnya~! ^^

* * *

 **-Life is like a piano, white and black. If God play it, all will be a beautiful melody-**

 **-Bunga Sharesputri-**

 **Rumor and Envy in Luxe by Bunga Sharesputri**

" **Ingat! Fic ini 100% murni milik Bunga. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan, Bunga tidak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini bukan hasil plagiat manapun."**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Revealing Reality**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Himeka POV**

Aku menatap lurus layar kaca didepanku dengan serius.

Ada seorang gadis tampak menggigit ujung kuku-nya, ia merasa gugup dalam situasinya sekarang. Menunggu memang hal biasa dan pasti setiap individu yang hidup di dunia ini pernah merasakan dan melakukannya. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ini bukan seperti menunggu sepupunya, tapi ini menunggu orang yang gadis itu suka. Tulis ini di buku catatanmu! Dia menunggu orang yang ia suka, orang yang sangat ia suka!

"Emh, Hime-chan? Kau ya, yang memanggilku?"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, tepat sebelum menoleh. Ukh, menatap wajah tampannya saja nyaris selalu membuatnya merona.

"Hime-chan? Jangan melamun, ne," ucapnya lagi. Nadanya ceria dan kalem seperti biasa, suara yang kutahu sangat gadis itu suka dan ia rindukan. Ah, andai saja aku yang ada di posisi gadis itu. Yah, bisa menatapnya tiap hari dan bicara dengannya, why not?

"Iya. A-aku yang memanggilmu. Ada apa? Apa kau sibuk sekarang?" tanyanya pelan, mencoba mempertahankan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. "Ka-kalau sibuk, kau tak pe-perlu menemuiku sekarang. A-aku, masih bisa menunggu."

Pahit.

Menunggu lagi? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Lelaki didepannya menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya heran kenapa Hime memanggilku. Kenapa? Apa yang ingin Hime bicarakan padaku?"

"Janji, ya? jangan marah."

"Heh? Aduhh~… tidak mungkin, dong. Coba katakan, apa aku pernah marah dengan Hime-chan? Tidak, kan?" dia tertawa geli, membuatku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak sih, aku hanya takut. Kalau aku katakan apa yang aku katakan, nanti kamu marah dan tak mau lagi dekat denganku."

"Janji, deh! Aku janji, tidak akan marah, Hime-chan. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku… aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa sambil memeluk kakiku, sibuk memperlebar pupil mataku. Mencoba memahami lebih jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di layar kaca televisi itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lelaki didepannya dengan sorot mata teguh. "I know I am not so meaningful when you cried on your sadness, when you screamed on the public, when you hate everybody. But this is me who always do everything as human who always love you."

Keheningan menjawab keadaan. Lelaki bersurai coklat yang ku ketahui berperan sebagai Rei Hatori memandang gadis itu lama. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk, air mata nampak menggenang di kedua sudut matanya.

"Are you sure?" tanya Rei memastikan.

"Ah…" Aku menggigit bibir. Menantikan adegan film selanjutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Itu mustahil, ya? mustahil kau membalas perasaanku." Aku mendesah pelan, jawaban gadis yang berperan sebagai Yuizawa Hime itu tidak menjawab dengan jawaban yang ku bayangkan. Yah… seperti 'sure' atau 'aku tidak begitu yakin' mungkin.

"Nothing is impossible. Anything can happen as long as we believe." Rei merunduk, mengelus pucuk kepala Hime. "Walau aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi, aku senang kau berkata begitu."

"Jadi, tidak apa? tak apa aku disampingmu dengan perasaan yang berbeda?"

"Apa jika ada cinta diantara dua orang, maka dua orang itu tak bisa lagi jadi teman? Why not?"

Detik terakhir, gadis yang berperan sebagai Hime itu tersenyum lebar. Seolah mengatakan 'jadi, besok kita masih bisa bersama, kan?'

. . . . .

 **Normal Pov**

"Aargghhh!" Himeka menjerit marah di sofa. Remote TV yang baru saja semenit lalu ia lempar, hanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan badan hancur di ujung ruangan. Himeka terisak. Menonton TV tidaklah membuat keadaan manjadi semakin baik. Drama pendek betema 'Secret Love' itu malah membuat mood-nya bertambah jelek saja. Akhir drama itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Himeka menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. "Tapi, gadis itu beruntung. Bahkan, aku tak memiliki keberuntungan apapun. Se-segalanya, nampak selalu mustahil didepanku! Argghh!"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa mereka berakhir hanya menjadi teman saja?!" teriakan Himeka kembali menggema. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan amarah yang mungkin akan ia ledakkan dalam waktu dekat. "Tidak bisakah mereka bersatu?" lanjutnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Sesosok wanita berstatus mahasiswi dan dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Himeka, tampak menatap Himeka sendu dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Himeka tampak terlihat sangat tidak baik dengan keadaan acak-acakkan yang menyelimuti gadis itu. Bahkan, aura menyedihkan tampak dengan sangat jelas berada disekitar gadis muda bermarga Kujyo itu.

"Ma-maaf, Karin-neesan…" Karin membelalakkan matanya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa Himeka tengah bicara padanya. Ia melukiskan senyum kecut diwajah cantiknya sebelum bertanya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas, untuk apa memangnya kalau kau bertanya sedangkan kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Untuk mendapatkan jawaban? Heh, itu bahkan jauh lebih bodoh lagi.

"Se-segalanya," jawab Himeka lirih. Karin menatap Himeka iba. "Untuk remote TV tak berdosa itu terutama."

Karin tersenyum maklum. "Aku mengerti. Dan…" Karin bergerak membuka gorden dan jendela kamarnya. Berpikir, mungkin udara dingin yang masuk akan menyegarkan keadaan ruangan. "Kupikir kau harus pulang sekarang Himeka. Orang tuaku akan pulang jam sembilan Pagi."

"Umh…" Himeka mengangguk paham. "Terimakasih juga karena mengizinkanku ada disini. Terimakasih juga untuk apa yang sudah kau 'rencanakan'. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih, hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Yah… aku tak keberatan. Lagipula, 'rencana' yang kau maksud mungkin tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Saranku, pikirkanlah lebih matang lagi, Himeka. Sekarang, mandilah. Kau bisa memakai bajuku untuk sementara, dandan yang cantik," ucap Karin geli. Himeka tersenyum dengan agak dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih," ulangnya lagi. Entah, untuk keberapa kalinya.

.

.

Kazusa melirik bangku disampingnya untuk ke-57 kalinya. Kosong. Pemilik bangku itu sama sekali tidak datang. Begitu pula dengan pemilik dua meja dibelakangnya. Kazusa mendesah lesu. Kenapa mereka bertiga tak datang dan turun sekolah hari ini? Secara bersamaan lagi. Mereka janjian gitu ceritanya? Lalu, kenapa tak mengajaknya sekalian? Huh, menyebalkan.

"So, there are three people who do not attend the English class today?"

"Yes, Haruka-sensei!" serentak, murid kelas Kazusa menjawab pertanyaan guru bahasa Inggris itu dengan antusias. Haruka-sensei mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Himeka Kujyo, Michiru Nishikiori, and Yoshii Hatori. Then, what do you know about what happened to the three of them, Kazusa?"

Kazusa tersentak kaget. "So-sorry, Haruka - sensei. Should you repeat your question?" jawab Kazusa gugup. Ia sama sekali tidak fokus dengan kelas bahasa Inggris-nya hari ini.

"Tsk, Focus Kazusa! I repeat, what happened to the three of them? Are not you close to them?" Haruka-sensei menatap Kazusa kesal. Melihat reaksi Kazusa yang hanya diam, Haruka-sensei kembali meninggikan suaranya. "If you do not understand anymore, I'll explain. I mean they are Himeka Kujyo, Michiru Nishikiori, and Yoshii Hatori! They do not have any license!"

"Oh? The three of them? I do not know how the details. But, Himeka did not come home since last night and Michi-kun seemed to think of something that is complicated after he finished to meet my brother. If Hatori-san, I do not know. Perhaps, he was sick?" Kazusa menunduk. Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sekarang. Dan, apa-apaan gurunya itu? Yoshii Hatori? Mana mungkin dia dekat dengan anak kaya yang bodohnya keterlaluan itu? Menyebalkan saja.

"OK. Let's start the lesson now!" akhirnya, Haruka-sensei mengakhiri percakapan itu dan langsung memulai pelajarannya tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Dan, Kazusa kembali mendesah lesu untuk ribuan kalinya hari ini.

.

.

.

Rika bersenandung riang di sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajahnya. Sesekali, ia menatap layar handphone-nya dengan perasaan senang. Ya, itu handphone yang waktu itu. Handphone yang layarnya retak gegara ia lempar begitu saja. Maklum, gadis arogan ya begitu. Seorang lelaki disampingnya menatap Rika heran. Hei, Rika tidak kerasukan, kan?

"Ehem! Ne, Rika-san. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku ketakutan. Tidak biasanya kau se-senang ini. Ada apa?"

Rika menoleh pelan. "Ah… tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, malam ini aku akan kencan dengan calon suamiku~! Dia menerima ajakanku, kau tahu? Ah, senangnya~…" Shingen-nama lelaki disamping Rika-tersenyum miris.

"Anda masih tidak menyerah?"

"Soal apa? Kazune Kujyo? Huh, tidak akan! Mana mungkin aku melepaskannya!" jawab Rika keras. Shingen menatapnya lama, agak membuat Rika risih. "Jangan menatapku begitu, Shingen! Memangnya kenapa? Salah aku kencan dengan Kazune-kun?!" tatap Rika tajam.

Shingen hanya balik tersenyum, ia sudah cukup kebal dengan kelakuan teman sejak kecil-nya itu. "Tidak, sih. Aku mengerti, kok, perasaanmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau takut acara kencanmu malam ini kembali gagal?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku, tapi, dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Kazune-san." Alis Rika berjengit.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Dia tidak bersama dengan Hanazono sialan itu, kan?!" mata Rika menyipit. "Atau kau ingin mengadu domba aku? Biar aku pisah sama Kazune-kun?!"

"Tidak. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, kok. Lagipula, dia tidak bertemu. Dia hanya menelepon seseorang sambil mengucapkan nama 'Karin'," jawab Shingen agak berbisik, membuatnya harus agak menunduk.

"APA?!" Mata Rika langsung terbuka lebar, terlalu kaget. "Jadi, selama ini mereka masih berhubungan?! A-aku kira me-mereka tak lagi bertemu ka-karena rumor itu. Astaga! Apa menurutmu, aku terlalu lengah selama ini?! Sial!" Rika menghentakkan kakinya. Iris Red Ruby-nya bergetar dan sesekali berkilat marah. Sedikit berlebihan memang.

Shingen menarik pergelangan tangan Rika cepat. "Hei! Dengarkan aku! Aku tak bilang mereka saling bertelepon, Rika! Aku hanya mendengar dia menyebut nama 'Karin'. Mungkin saja yang dia telepon itu orang lain yang kebetulan punya nama sama!"

Rika menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar. "Apa lagi maksudmu, hah?! Jangan buat aku bingung, baka!" Rika sedikit mencibir, sebelum melontarkan kata-katanya. "Dia sudah janji tak akan melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hanazono itu, Shingen! Dan dia melanggarnya! Apa menurutmu aku harus diam, hah?! La-lagipula, tidak semua orang punya nama 'Karin', kan?"

Shingen terdiam. Ia tak punya cukup kata untuk membalas perkataan pedas gadis keras kepala didepannya. Shingen menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja menyelidiki mereka berdua! Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka! Kazune Kujyo adalah milikku! Tidak boleh ada yang mengacaukan hal itu! Sama sekali tidak boleh!"

Raut wajah Shingen berubah. "Tidak ada?" ia berucap datar. Tidak ada lagi suara-nya yang berkesan kalem. Ia tidak suka jika Rika membahas tentang calon suaminya itu dengan berlebihan. Sudah cukup banyak hal mengerikan yang gadis itu lakukan hanya untuk merubah status hubungan-nya dengan Kazune Kujyo menjadi tunangan. Tunangan, bukan suami!

"Tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Baiklah," jawab Shingen pelan. "Maksudmu, hanya kau kan yang boleh memiliki Kazune? Tapi, tidakkah kau sadar, bukan hanya kau saja yang mau memiliki, Rika."

"Apa?"

"Semua orang di dunia selalu punya keinginan dan takdir yang berbeda sejak lahir. Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang mencoba mengubah takdir mereka. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Itu semua karena keinginan mereka sendiri yang tiada terbatas."

Rika memicingkan mata tidak suka. Tapi, Shingen tampak tak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dimataku, Kazune-san sudah ditakdirkan bersama dengan Hanazono-san. Tapi, kau mengubah takdirmu Rika. Membuat mereka berdua kehilangan takdirnya. Walaupun ada jalan lain, tentu juga akan mengorbankan takdir milik orang lain lagi. Tentu saja, jika kau ubah takdir buruk orang lain menjadi baik, itu sangat bagus sekali. Tapi, apa iya bagus jika kau ubah takdir baik orang lain menjadi buruk agar keberuntungan takdir yang ia punya berpindah padamu?" Shingen sedikit memijit pelipisnya pasrah. "Kau mengacaukan segalanya. Takdir baik mungkin berpindah padamu sekarang, tapi ingatlah. Segala sesuatu punya tempat masing-masing. Dimana mereka akan kembali. Kau mungkin tak sadar, takdir mulai berpindah dan kembali pada tempatnya. Kamu tahu?"

Rika menggertakkan giginya marah. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! KENAPA KALAU AKU MENGACAUKAN TAKDIR ORANG LAIN, HAH?!" ia tak suka dikritik, oleh siapapun itu.

Shingen menahan nafasnya.

"Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Takdir akan kembali pada tempatnya?! Masa bodoh dengan itu semua! Aku adalah kami-sama! Tidak seorangpun yang boleh membantahnya! Apa pun yang aku katakan adalah sebuah keabsulotan! Ingat itu, Shingen!"

Rika langsung pergi meninggalkan Shingen yang masih berdiri diam di koridor kampus. Tangannya terkepal erat memendam amarah dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah akan menghapuskan seluruh takdir baik semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan Shingen hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Lihatlah, Rika. Bahkan takdirmu sendiri, pasti akan bingung untuk kembali. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena kau sudah begitu banyak merebut takdir orang lain yang tak bersalah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau temanku. Tapi, melihat dirimu yang sekarang, apa kekhawatiranku berarti untukmu?"

.

.

.

"Kazune-sama!"

Kazune terkejut tatkala seseorang memanggil namanya keras. "A-ah, iya?" ia mengucek matanya dan menguap bosan melihat tumpukan kertas di meja kerja-nya. Apa tadi ia tertidur?

"Jangan tertidur seperti itu, Kazune-sama. Anda bisa menyingkarkan pekerjaan anda sebelum tidur, bukan? Lihat, bahkan kopi yang saya buat sudah dingin. Anda benar-benar…" pelayan itu berucap pasrah. Kazune terkikik geli. Wanita berumur sekitar 52 tahun dan menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan itu merupakan satu-satunya pelayan yang begitu dekat dengannya, hingga mampu berucap cerewet padanya. Maklum, Kazune ingat. Wanita ini sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil sekali.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, ba-san. Tapi, aku muak dengan kertas-kertas tak bermutu itu!" sungut Kazune kesal. Kertas yang sama tiap hari selalu menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Tiap hari! Memangnya kemana Tou-sama nya itu? Yang selalu dipuji hebat oleh semua orang? Liburan, eh? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Ck, hentikan itu, Kazune-sama. Oh, tadi ada telepon dari Rika-sama."

CTAK!

Urat Kazune muncul begitu saja mendengar nama itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eh?" kepala pelayan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku anak sulung Kujyo itu. "Dia calon istri anda, Kazune-sama."

"Ya-ya-ya… jangan ingatkan aku soal itu. Jadi, ada urusan apa dia menelepon?" balas Kazune malas.

"Dia bertanya, apakah anda sudah siap untuk pergi?" jawab kepala pelayan sambil membereskan meja kerja tuan muda-nya. Alis Kazune menyatu, ia bingung.

"Apanya?"

"EH?! ANDA LUPA?!"

"Apanya?" Astaga! Kemanakah kecerdasan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh Kazune Kujyo selama ini? Apakah hilang mendadak hingga membuatnya tampangnya tampak geser sedikit, eh?

"Kencan anda, Kazune-sama! Anda sudah mengiyakan ajakan kencan malam ini dengan Rika-sama! Ya, ampun! Apa anda benar-benar melupakannya?"

"Ohh…"

Respon yang terlalu pendek.

Terlalu pendek, kuulangi.

"Kazune-sama! Apanya yang 'oh', hah?" tegur kepala pelayan itu lagi.

"Cuma respon." Aih, nampaknya otak Kujyo sulung ini benar-benar geser.

"Anda ditunggu, Ka-zu-ne-sa-ma!" Wanita berstatus Kepala pelayan itu berucap greget. Ingin rasanya menghajar kepala anak ayam nan keras kepala ini. Apanya yang Ice King? Dan apanya yang Pangeran cuek plus dingin plus jenius tingkat dewa? Yang ada malahan lelaki yang jadi bersikap blo'on dan terkesan manja. Yah, biarpun cueknya enggak hilang sedikitpun, sih.

Grek!

Kazune berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu mengacak rambut blondenya kasar. "Baik-baik-baik! Aku siap-siap dulu. Bilang saja padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Yah, bilang padanya begini 'tolong tunggu sebentar, nona pesolek. Kazune Kujyo, calon suamimu ini akan mengantarkanmu ke neraka dengan senang hati!'" ucap Kazune ketus. Huh? Kencan? Kalau tadi, tidak ada Tou-sama nya, mana mau dia terima ajakan kencan dari gadis serigala yang menyedihkan itu? Heh, membuang waktu saja, kan?

.

.

.

Ckiittt!

Sebuah mobil terparkir dengan corettidakcoret elegannya. Kazune Kujyo yang duduk didalamnya bersungut kesal. Berbeda dengan seorang gadis beriris Red Ruby yang dari tadi sibuk menunggu kedatangan sang calon suami. Yeah, baginya kencan merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi. Kalau diarayakan, tidak berlebihan, bukan? Ah, pasti tidak.

Rika membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disebelah Kazune. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang Kazune-kun datang~!"

"Yah, aku menyesal saat aku datang kemari," balas Kazune cuek.

"Apa?!" urat kekesalan muncul begitu saja dikepala Rika.

Kazune menoleh cepat dan menatap Rika iba dengan jelas. "Kamu tahu, kamu menyedihkan."

"…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar tak banyak berharap padaku? Nyatanya, kau terus saja berharap."

"Salah?!"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau terus berharap padaku, kau yang menghancurkan harapanku! Mengerti?! Karena itu…"

"Apa? Kau suruh aku untuk mele-…"

"Karena itu, jangan harap kau mendapat perlakuan baikku. Kau tahu, **Rika-sama**?"

Detik itu, Rika tersentak dengan mata yang melebar. Tidak menyangka, sang calon suami akan berkata begitu padanya. Salah, ia bukan tidak menyangka, melainkan ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus jadi milikku, Kazune-kun! Harus!" Rika menekan kata-katanya sendiri. Raut wajah Kazune benar-benar berubah. Dingin, sedingin es.

Tiba-tiba, Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya. Rika merasakan deru nafasnya sendiri yang agak memburu, menyadari wajahnya dan Kazune terlalu dekat. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda blonde pucat itu. Muka Rika memerah sempurna. "A-apa?"

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

Rika memejamkan matanya erat. Merasa tersudut akan perlakuan Kazune yang mendadak.

2 cm.

Dan…

"Eh?" Rika membuka matanya cepat saat merasakan deru nafas hangat Kazune tidak terasa lagi. Disebelahnya, di kursi pengemudi tepatnya, Kazune tertawa mengejek. Alis Rika berkedut. Apa barusan Kazune mempermainkannya?

"Kau tahu, **Rika-sama**? **Kau benar-benar menyedihkan**. Hahaha…" Kazune berucap sinis sebelum kembali tertawa mengejek. "Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai saja kencan yang kau inginkan ini, benarkan, Rika?"

Kazune menginjak pedal gas dengan santainya. Tidak sadar, disebelahnya Rika duduk sambil mencengkeram erat rok-nya. Giginya bergemeretuk keras. "A-awas saja, kau, Ka-Kazune-kun… Kau akan se-segera takhluk padaku." Dan, kilatan penuh kemarahan tercetak jelas di iris Red Ruby-nya.

…

 **-The main purpose of life was to help others. If you can do not help them, at least we do not hurt them-**

 **-Bunga Sharesputri-**

.

.

To Be Continue

A/n : Yah, beginilah akhir chapter 4-nya. Agak kurang jelas, kah? Kalau iya, Bunga minta maaf, ne. Beginilah Bunga, manusia yang biasa melakukan khilaf. Karena itulah, boleh Bunga minta review readers lagi? Boleh, ya? ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Menjaganya

A/n : Halo, mina-san… ada yang kangen sama Bunga gak?#DijeratPakeTali. Kalau ada yang kangen, sini Bunga peluk-cium dulu#Dilempar. Enggak ada, ya? Ya udah gak apa-apa. Rasanya lama banget Bunga nelantarin fic ini. Bukan kurang ide atau gimana, tapi Bunga-nya yang lagi males ngetik#Curhat. Jadi, gomenne mina-san yang minta lanjut cepat, tapi Bunga nya malah update dengan kecepatan siput. Jadi, Bunga mau balas review dulu, ya? Yang malas baca, silahkan langsung baca bagian yang Bunga bold.

Balasan review :

\- **Desi :** Oke, Bunga terima sarannya. Bunga juga pengen kalau cerita ini happy ending, kok. Makasih ya udah review fic Bunga. ^^

\- **HanaZune-Ran** : Iya, bener-bener nempel kok di hati Bunga. Pokoknya, reviewmu sebelumnya itu penuh kata-kata mutiara buat Bunga. Ah… Bunga enggak sehebat itu kok bikin cerita. Masih banyak author lain yang ceritanya lebih bagus. Cara ngisi bio? Oh, tinggal klik tab account, lalu klik profile aja. Terus isi deh disitu sepuas hati. Makasih udah review…

\- **Irena** : Hu'um, chapter kemarin Karin enggak banyak muncul. Tapi, di chapter ini Karin banyak muncul kok. Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya… ^^

\- **Lia** : Tenang, karena Bunga udah mutusin ini fic berakhir happy ending, jelas dong KazuRin-nya bersatu. Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review… ^^

\- **Viwa** : Makasih udah dibilang bagus fic-nya. Ini udah lanjut kok ^^

\- **Amanahsulis** : Maaf ya udah bikin kamu nunggu. Dan makasih kamu udah review fic ini… ^^

\- **HikariAnna** : Iya, Shingen jadi temen care banget, ya? Hahaha… makasih udah review fic Bunga… ^^

\- **Milky Holmes** : Hahaha… beneran kayak dramkor, ya? Kalau gitu, Bunga enggak tahu. Bunga hampir tidak pernah melihat dramkor soalnya. Makasih ya udah dibilang keren fic-nya dan makasih udah review, Bella-senpai.

\- **VT Lian** : Makasih udah dibilang seru fic-nya. Ini udah lanjut, kok.

\- **Azahnurbandini** : Kazusa-nya gak suka kok sama Michi. Dan kalau si artis mesum itu bakal Bunga pikirin, kali aja dia nanti kebagian peran#XP. Kalau urusan rumornya, nanti Bunga munculin di chapter 6 atau 7. Yang sabar ya… Makasih udah review… ^^

* * *

 _ **-Aku menyukaimu dan aku tahu itu. Aku menyayangimu dan aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku juga tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu semua itu?-**_

 _ **-Bunga Sharesputri-**_

 **Rumor and Envy in Luxe by Bunga Sharesputri**

" **Ingat! Fic ini 100% murni milik Bunga. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan, Bunga tidak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini bukan hasil plagiat manapun."**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Menjaganya**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin's POV

Aku menapaki koridor kampus di lantai dua sambil memeluk sebuah buku didadaku. Kelasku sudah selesai siang ini dan seharusnya jemputanku sudah menunggu sekarang. Aku mempercepat jalanku karena ada yang harus kutemui hari ini. Aku sampai beberapa kali menabrak orang lain-yang membuatku harus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali-di koridor.

"Heh, tidakkah kau pikir kau berjalan seperti orang yang sedang melarikan diri?"

Deg!

Mataku membulat. Ke-kenapa dia ada di kampus-ku? Aku berbalik dan menatap seorang gadis angkuh didepanku dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Jangan bilang padaku kalau dia sengaja datang kesini hanya untuk menemuiku?

Aku menatap senyum licik yang terpampang di wajah Rika dengan sempurna. "Jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Aku kesini hanya ingin 'bicara' denganmu?"

"Mengharuskanmu untuk bicara di tempat umum, Karasuma-san?" balasku tajam. Dia sedikit merengut-agaknya tersinggung dengan nada ucapanku, walau aku tak peduli bagaimana reaksinya. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Heehh~! Sudah kuduga, kau masih saja berani berkata begitu. Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang dulu kulakukan padamu? Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau kau melangkah lebih dalam maka kau tak akan bisa kembali? **Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?** "

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tak perlu jalan kembali, Karasuma-san. Kau yang akan kembali, bukan aku."

Rika menatapku tajam. Tanda bahwa ia semakin tidak suka dengan diriku. Aku tertawa didalam hati. Apa yang terjadi dengan kencannya bersama Kazune-kun semalam? Apa kembali berantakan? Sepertinya, Rika menyadari kalau aku menertawakannya didalam hatiku. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Aku berdiri waspada. Ada kemungkinan dia akan menamparku seperti dulu. " **KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENERTAWAKANKU, HAH?! JANGAN PIKIR BAHWA DIRIMU HEBAT, HANYA KARENA KAU MENDAPATKAN HATINYA, HANAZONO!** "

Aku mematung. "Aku tahu, aku hanya mendapatkan cintanya dan sebenarnya itu tidak 'hebat' sama sekali." Aku mendongak, menatap iris ruby-nya yang menyala karena emosinya terbakar. "Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan Karasuma-san. Sama sepertimu, yang tidak punya pilihan selain menyingkirkanku dari hatinya. Maka aku juga tidak punya pilihan selain menentang keinginanmu."

Rika mencibir padaku. Yang membuatku semakin mengembangkan senyum. Tapi, senyumku langsung menghilang ketika kata-katanya yang selanjutnya meluncur. "Menyedihkan, Hanazono. Kau pikir kau akan menang dengan caramu? Kau sama saja seperti gadis itu. Yang bahkan tidak bisa memeluk hati Nishikiori-san. Dan kau pikir kau bisa menyelamatkan cinta yang dimiliki Himeka? Jangan terlalu berharap!"

"…"

"Besok, seluruh cinta gadis itu hanyalah angan-angan semata… tidak akan ada lagi harapan yang menghampirinya. Lalu, menurutmu itu salah siapa? Itu semua karena kau! Karena dirimu yang begitu ego-!"

 **PLAAAKK!**

Rika menggigit bibirnya kesal. Pipi-nya memerah karena sebuah tamparan yang bertenaga telah kulayangkan kepadanya. Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengusap keningku. Menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa hanya menunggu saja, Kazune-kun.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" aku menghela nafas mendengar makian Rika. Aku sesaat menyadari tatapan penghuni kampus yang bertanya-tanya. Aku menatap Rika tajam. Seolah-olah aku sedang berteriak agar menyuruhnya berhenti.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Lalu, mencoba tersenyum dan berujar lembut. "Ne, Karasuma-san. Kau bilang ingin bicara, bukan? Aku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ada banyak hal yang harus kukhawatirkan, daripada hubunganku dengan Kujyo-san atau hubunganku denganmu. Karena itu, kuharap kita bisa bicara lain kali."

"Apa?!"

Aku tetap mencoba mempertahankan senyum manisku walau aku yakin tanganku sudah tidak sabar untuk menampar mulutnya. "Jaa ne!"

.

.

.

Author's POV

Michi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja kafe. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh butterfly tea miliknya. Ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis bangsawan didepannya. Karin yang merasa diperhatikan, hanya memamerkan senyum meski terlihat agak dipaksakan. Karin kembali menyendok parfaitnya sebelum memasukkan kedalam mulut mungilnya. Lalu berujar lembut, "Tanyakan saja yang ingin kau tanyakan, Michi-san."

"Ah… ano, kudengar dari Kazune, kau masih bertemu dengannya. Apa itu benar?"

Karin sedikit kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan, lalu mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Lalu?"

"Apa itu baik-baik saja?"

"Hn?"

"A-ah, maksudku soal Rika-san. Bukankah dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk menyingkirkanmu? Aku sudah tahu kebenaran soal rumor dua tahun yang lalu dari Himeka. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan soal ini? Merebut kembali Kazune?"

Karin menghentikan aksi memakan parfaitnya. Ia tertawa pelan-ralat, sangat pelan. "Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu, yah… bisa dikatakan tergantung bagaimana situasinya. Terus, bagaimana pertunanganmu besok? Sudah siap?" Karin tersenyum menggoda. Bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa sunyi sekali sejak mereka bertemu.

"So-soal itu… kenapa ka-kau bertanya?" tanya Michi gugup. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke lain arah. Asal tidak melihat senyuman menggoda Karin, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja.

Karin mengangguk mengalah. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ne, ngomong-ngomong soal Himeka…"

"Eh? Kenapa dengannya?" Michi mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar Karin menyebut nama 'Himeka'.

"Yah… aku yakin ini sudah ditanyakan oleh Kazune-kun. Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku pada siapa? Himeka-chan?"

"Ding! Dong! Yap, benar." Karin mengangguk antusias. Ia kembali menyendokkan parfait kemulutnya. "Aku harap aku mendengar jawabanmu yang bagus darimu."

"Bukankah itu tidak berguna?"

"Heehh~? Apanya yang tidak berguna, Michi-san?"

Michi mendesah. Iris matanya yang berbeda warna itu memandang butterfly tea miliknya diatas meja. Biru. Sama birunya seperti mata calon tunangannya, Kazusa Kujyo. "Bagus tidaknya jawabanku, itu sudah tidak berguna. Aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis beriris Blue Sapphire itu. Dan itu sudah tidak bisa dihentikan."

"Jadi?"

"Ya! aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai Himeka-chan, sangat menyukainya! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau seluruh pengakuanku itu tidak berguna?!" jawab Michi dengan nada tinggi. Michi mendecak kesal sebelum menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, aku terlalu keras padamu, Hanazono-san."

Karin yang sempat membulatkan matanya karena terkejut langsung tersenyum. Ia menatap warna biru butterfly tea milik Michi. Otaknya langsung berputar melihatnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia memanggil seorang pelayan yang segera menghampiri meja mereka berdua. "Tolong, bawakan aku beberapa iris buah lemon."

"Baik, nona."

Michi menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan mengerenyit heran. "Untuk apa lemon itu?" Karin mengerlingkan matanya dan tertawa jenaka seolah berkata 'tunggulah sebentar'. Saat semangkuk kecil irisan lemon datang, Karin langsung mengambil sebuah dan memasukkannya kedalam teh Michi. Dan secara ajaib-maksudku secara tiba-tiba-warna biru butterfly tea berubah menjadi warna violet kecoklatan. "Wuow… hebat!"

"Bagaimana? Seperti trik sulap, ya?" tanya Karin gembira melihat ia berhasil mengejutkan Michi. "Dan… apa kau tahu apa hubungan teh ini dengan kehidupanmu?"

"Hah? apa hubungannya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Tidak bisakah kau jelaskan saja, Hanazono-san?" pinta Michi ketika otaknya tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja sebuah lemon adalah sebuah harapanmu," ucap Karin sambil menunjukkan seiris lemon baru. Ia lalu mengembalikan lemon itu ke mangkuk kecil itu dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan anggaplah warna teh setelah kumasukkan lemon adalah Himeka dan saat kuangkat lemon itu, maka…" Karin mengangkat lemon dari teh Michi dengan garpu dan warna violet kecoklatan teh tadi berubah kembali menjadi warna biru. "Maka yang warna biru adalah Kazusa."

"Uuuhh… ya?"

Karin tertawa ketika ia melihat Michi masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, kalau kau masih memegang harapanmu, semuanya masih bisa berubah, Michi-san. Seberapa kecil kemungkinan harapan itu terwujud, tolong jangan berhenti berharap."

"Jangan berhenti berharap," ulang Michi. Wajahnya termangu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, inikah yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm?"

"Bahkan jika Rika-san menghalangimu mati-matian, kau tak akan berhenti berharap memiliki Kazune, bukan?" tebak Michi. Kedua matanya sedikit berbinar sedih saat mengucapkan perkataannya. Karin mengangguk-angguk. Bibir Karin mengulum senyum tulus.

"Aku… kesini tidak untuk membicarakan kehidupanku. Tapi, aku kesini untuk bicara soal kau dan Himeka, Michi-san." Karin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kebelakang kursi Michi. Tiba-tiba, Karin memeluk Michi dari belakang tanpa izin. Karin menghembuskan nafasnya membuat tengkuk Michi terasa geli.

"Ha-Hanazono-san! A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?!" ucap Michi kaget. Karin tersenyum manis meski Michi tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Kuharap kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta." Michi hanya terdiam. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara, melihat posisinya saat ini yang benar-benar perlu dipertanyakan. Melihat reaksi Michi, Karin tersenyum geli. Ia langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tolong jaga Himeka-chan, ne? Dan kuharap, dengan siapapun kau hidup, kau selalu bahagia, Michi-san. Tidak, kau… kau benar-benar harus hidup bahagia, Michi-san."

"Eng, Hanazono-san?" panggil Michi ketika Karin menjauhkan badannya. Ia menyadari suara terakhir Karin tadi sedikit bergetar. Michi menolehkan kepalanya dan luar biasa terkejut ketika melihat Karin menangis. "Hanazono-san, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Karin mengangguk. Ia mengusap air matanya yang menetesi pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, ne? Hahaha… jangan bengong begitu. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Karin menepuk kepala Michi dan kembali mengulum senyum tulus. "Nanti, aku tak akan bisa lagi bicara sedekat ini denganmu. Karena itu, kau harus bahagia dan menjaga Himeka. Kau mengerti bukan?"

Dan Michi tak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika ia melihat senyuman terakhir Karin. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan sampai kau menangis begitu, Hanazono-san?' batinnya miris.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kazusa-chan!" seru Himeka riang sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Kazusa tersenyum dan memutar-mutar badannya didepan kaca, memastikan gaun merah muda-nya melekat dengan pas ditubuhnya. Ini hari pertunangannya dengan Nishikiori Michiru. Hari Sabtu yang membosankan, begitu Kazusa menyebutnya. "Aku benar-benar iri dengan gaunmu, Kazusa-chan!" puji Himeka lagi.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kazusa sendu. "Itu bukan berarti aku mau memakainya."

"Kenapa? Karena ini pertunanganmu dengan Michi-kun?" tanya Himeka dingin. Kazusa sampai terkejut mendengar perkataan Himeka.

"Eh?"

Himeka kembali tersenyum dan menceriakan nada suaranya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak kenapa-napa dan tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Kau tidak membenciku, kan, Himeka-chan?" Mata Kazusa sedikit berharap. Ia sangat terganggu dengan kejadian saat Himeka dengan dinginnya menolaknya mengikutinya. Himeka menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok," jawab Himeka sambil tertawa. 'Kalau tidak ada alasan aku membencimu, untuk apa aku membencimu?' batin Himeka kesal.

"Kuharap, pertunangan ini tidak terjadi," keluh Kazusa. Ia merapikan gelungan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih tertata. "Kalau bukan karena onii-san, aku tak akan menyetujuinya."

Himeka yang mendengarnya hanya tertunduk. Sesuatu yang digenggamnya semakin ia genggam dengan erat. Kemudian, Himeka bergumam pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. "Ya, kuharap benar-benar tidak terjadi."

…

Suasana ramai menyelimuti kediaman Nishikiori. Sayuri dan suaminya tampak sibuk menyambut beberapa tamu penting. Michi yang berdiri disamping Kazune mencibir melihatnya. "Ini kan acara tunangan, bukan acara pernikahan. Apa iya tamu sepenting itu juga harus datang?" bisik Michi pada Kazune.

Kazune tersenyum geli didalam hati. Tapi, wajah yang ditampilkannya tetap dingin seperti biasa. "Mana kutahu. Parahan mana dengan acara tunanganku dengan Rika itu?"

"Kau sih," balas Michi. Ia mendumel dalam hati. Sesaat ia teringat Karin. Dia sama sekali tidak cerita pada Kazune tentang Karin yang menemuinya dan menangis kemarin siang. 'Apa kuceritakan saja, ya?'

"Ne, Kazune-kun. Kau melihat Rika-san?" tanya Himeka, sambil mendekati Kazune. Michi tertegun melihat Himeka. Himeka yang menyadari Michi didekat Kazune memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Selamat, Michi-kun. Atas pertunanganmu tentunya," ujar Himeka setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Kazune yang merasa suasananya mulai berubah langsung berdehem pelan. "Umh, aku tidak melihat Rika. Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

"Dia tunangan-…"

" **Tidak perlu diuucapkan, Himeka**." Tekan Kazune tidak suka. "Aku tidak peduli dengannya." Himeka menghela nafas, seolah berkata 'terserah.'

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, acara mulai dilaksanakan. Kazusa sudah bersiap disamping Michi sambil mencoba menebar senyum. Begitupula Michi. Himeka menatap mereka dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ia berdiri disamping meja tempat menata amuse sambil memegang aperitif-nya dengan tatapan ragu. Himeka merasakan giginya bergemeletuk pelan. Perkataan Karin lewat begitu saja dipikirannya.

" _Aku tidak yakin dengan rencana yang kau buat Himeka. Ini membahayakanmu."_

Seseorang dengan bantal beludru muncul didekat Michi dan Kazusa. Sepasang cincin yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu tertata apik di kotaknya. Michi dan Kazusa meneguk ludah mereka bersamaan. Kazusa menghela nafas pasrah ketika seseorang menyuruh Michi segera mengambil salah satu cincin dan memasangkannya di jemarinya melalui mikrofon.

" _Bahkan kalau kau tetap hidup, itu hanya keberuntunganmu. Kau tahu?"_

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Himeka pelan. Ia membuka bungkusan kecil yang ia genggam. Ada butiran-butiran halus seperti gula didalamnya. Himeka langsung menumpahkan semuanya kedalam gelas aperitifnya. "Kuharap aku beruntung."

Sementara itu, Michi sudah bersiap memasukkan cincin pertungannya kedalam jemari Kazusa. Dan Himeka menghitung didalam hatinya.

 _Satu,_

 _Dua,_

 _Tiga,_

Dan minum. Himeka menegak habis aperitifnya secepat yang ia bisa. "Ukh." Himeka langsung merasa tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Sakit, perih…

UHUK! UHUK! Praanngg!

Michi terkejut sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan cincin yang ia pegang. Cincin itu terus menggelinding diantara tamu-tamu yang panik melihat Himeka. Himeka jatuh terbaring setelah batuk darah. Gaun putihnya seakan langsung berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Himeka masih memegang tenggorokannya, tubuhnya berkelojotan hebat menahan sakit.

Sesaat, Himeka merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dengan nyaring. "HIMEKA! HIMEKA-CHAN! BERTAHANLAH, HIMEKA!"

 _Kazusa, kah?_

"Astaga, himeka! Cepat hubungi rumah sakit! Cepat!"

 _Kazune-kun kah?_

Himeka merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur saat tenggorokannya semakin tercekik. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Himeka kembali batuk darah. Darahnya seakan mendidih, mencoba berdesakan untuk segera dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. "Ukkhh!"

"Himeka!" seseorang langsung memangkunya tanpa aba-aba. Mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali. Himeka mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat orang itu. Samar. "Hei, Himeka! Kumohon, bertahanlah! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hei, bertahanlah Himeka! Jangan meninggalkanku!"

Himeka kembali terbatuk saat pandangannya semakin gelap dan darah semakin banyak membanjiri pakaiannya. Hatinya tersenyum ketika ia merasakan siapa yang memangkunya dan berteriak panik. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukk!'

 _Ne, apa itu Michi-kun?_

Dan pandangan Himeka benar-benar menggelap.

.

.

.

Karin tampak duduk di meja belajarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memeluk lututnya dan duduk melamun menghadap jendela. Tidak memperhatikan pecahan-pecahan barang disekitarnya. Yang baru beberapa menit lalu, ia lempar kesegala arah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, nyaris saja bendungan air matanya itu pecah.

Karin menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "Kuharap kau melakukan apa yang kuminta, Michi-san. Kumohon…"

 _"Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Dan kau juga harus menjaganya. Kau harus melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Aku… aku benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh!"_ dan Karin terus meratap didalam hatinya.

…

 _ **-Ada hal di dunia ini yang membuatku tidak berdaya. Tapi, aku juga tahu aku menjadi kuat kalau aku bersama denganmu. Karena itu, tetaplah disisiku sampai akhir.-**_

 _ **-Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana-**_

* * *

A/n : Ne, mina-san. Apa cuma Bunga aja ya yang merasa kalau adegan Himeka bunuh diri disini ga jelas banget? Aduh, Bunga kan gak punya pengalaman bunuh diri, jadi yaw ajar aja kalau jelek gini, mina-san#LagiNgelesCeritanya. Oke-oke, Bunga mau nanya nih. Nanti, mina-san maunya Himeka koma dalam jangka waktu lama atau cepat sadar aja? Jawab ya lewat review ^^

Oke, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, Bunga mau minta review dari mina-san… Jadi, tolong berkomentar di kolom review ya habis baca fic Bunga. Arigatou gozaimasu. ^^

Sincerely,

Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana


End file.
